Resurgir de las cenizas
by julian manes
Summary: SOxLAY. Una tragedia impulsó a Sora a alejarse de los escenarios. Años despues al kedarse sin empleo, decide utilizar sus habilidades para ganarse la vida. Un dia se reencuentra con alguien de su pasado que kizas la ayude C5: El amor, el mejor sueño.
1. Capitulo Uno

¡HOLAS!. Este es mi primer fic de Kaleido Star, desde ya que no esperen un León-Sora o un Layla-Yuri, o cualkier otra pareja conocida ya que sólo me dedicaré a escribir acerca de la verdadera pareja de esta serie, es decir LAYLA Y SORA… y alguna otra de las secundarias :p por lo pronto en esta oportunidad escribiré acerca de Layla y Sora en como le van las cosas en su futuro. Espero les agrade :D

-

-

**RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

-

-

Nuevamente sola en el cuarto de la pensión en que reside, Sora se encuentra deprimida ante otro fracaso laboral. Desde el cierre del circo en el que tuvo tantas alegrías y derramó tantas lágrimas, su vida laboral fue variando desde distribuidora postal hasta moza de un restaurante, lugar del cual la acaban de despedir. Sin una moneda en sus bolsillos, comprende que para una persona que está mas cerca de la crisis de los cuarenta que del divino tesoro de la juventud, conseguir un empleo estable y redituable se hace cada día mas difícil, y más cuando la mayor parte de su vida la pasó bajo las luces de los escenarios y el glamour de los artistas.

Todo se volvió oscuro desde ese fatídico día en que su adorada Cecile partió de este mundo. Como la familia de su pareja jamás la reconoció como tal y el departamento que ambas habían compartido estaba únicamente a nombre de la difunta, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana Sora se quedó sin empleo, sin esposa y sin hogar. Como los familiares odiaban el oficio de la muchacha, ya que lo consideraban "el antro de perdición que arrastró a Cecile al lesbianismo," consideraron que una vez desaparecida ella debían destruir todo, obtener la mayor cantidad de dinero posible y quemar todo lo que sobrara y no sirviera...

Ahora se encuentra solitaria en esa oscura habitación buscando algo de comida entre los anaqueles. ¡De haber sabido que la despedían!... hubiese comido hasta el hartazgo ya que pasaría un largo mes hasta que le paguen por sus servicios. Afortunadamente encontró un pan un poco duro que por el momento bastaba para mitigar los gruñidos de su vacío estómago. ¿Qué podría ella hacer?. Enfrentarse nuevamente a las odiosas entrevistas de empleo para que la tilden de vieja... ¿Vieja a los 30 años?... o para que le endilguen falta de experiencia... ¿Experiencia para barrer pisos?. Sabía muy bien que no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo encerrada allí ya que terminaría enloqueciendo o muerta de inanición. Pero nuevamente... ¿Qué podría hacer?. Sentada en el piso mientras mastica esa hogaza de pan descubre un retazo de tela azul oscuro asomando desde el armario de su habitación. Recuerda que pertenece a un viejo pijama que ya ni usa de lo rotoso que se encuentra, con el pan entre los labios se acerca a la tela y la encuentra agujereada en algunas partes. El pijama, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, parece ser que aún le queda al cuerpo ya que se lo acomoda sobre si y no nota diferencias. Al ver un poco más al fondo del armario descubre una caja con algunos objetos que logró rescatar del circo: una raída peluca multicolor, una roja nariz de payaso, unas matracas, un par de maracas, unos maquillajes algo viejos y más cosas desusadas. Entre los objetos encuentra unas fotos que creía olvidadas: en una, Sora se encuentra de pie en la entrada del Kaleido Stage junto a Layla Hamilton, la recuerda bien, esa foto la tomaron días después de lograr "la prueba increíble" ¡Que días felices!. Ver en esa foto a quien fue su gran amor platónico la entristece un poco, pero más triste se pone cuando descubre en un portarretratos olvidado a Cecile con toda su juventud y belleza a pleno. Esa foto de cuerpo entero la usaba Cecile para entregarla autografiada a sus miles de admiradores, y como tal, Sora la posee con una dedicatoria de la retratada y su autógrafo. Sora apoya ambas fotos contra su pecho cerca del corazón mientras cierra sus ojos y emite un suspiro. Finalmente observa el montón de objetos que acaba de encontrar y toma una decisión... algo arriesgada...

-

-

-Esto debe ser una señal que Cecile me envía desde el cielo. –Murmura la chica para si. –Nunca debí abandonar los escenarios, pero... No puedo permitir que quienes me conocen y los que me admiraron vean que he caído tan bajo...

-

-

Sora se desviste y se coloca de inmediato el viejo pijama azul oscuro y de pintas rojas, tal y como anticipó le queda a medida. Al retirar la caja de objetos del armario, descubre también unos pedazos de género de varios colores, que bien pueden servir a su propósito. Ya con la idea enclavada en su mente toma hilos y aguja y se apresta a remendar la vieja prenda de dormir. Cuando considera finalizado su trabajo se viste nuevamente con el pijama, se coloca la peluca y con las pinturas que encontró procede a pintarse los labios formando una gigantesca sonrisa roja, embadurna su rostro con pintura blanca y para terminar se pone la nariz de plástico. Ya con esa facha, se observa al espejo, pero lejos de resultar conforme con su aspecto decide elevar un poco más sus pretensiones...

-

-

-Se me nota mucho la cara... alguno podría reconocer que soy yo...

-

-

Al revolver en la caja, encuentra una mascara rota. Como la parte de los ojos se encuentra en buen estado, con un cuchillo recorta los pedazos inútiles y forma una especie de antifaz que coloca de inmediato sobre sos ojos...

-

-

-Ahora si está bien. –Aprueba al verse frente al espejo. –Pero si al antifaz lo pinto de negro va a quedar mejor.

-

-

Como el antifaz es algo complicado de colocar, decide unirlo a la nariz de plástico para así formar un único conjunto. Al terminar con los arreglos, nuevamente se contempla al espejo y decide que le quedan por resolver un par de detalles...

-

-

-Un malabarista callejero tiene que tener también un nombre artístico además de indumentaria adecuada. –Musita mientras acomoda su peluca. –Y esta peluca arco iris... ¡Ya está!. –Exclama. –Desde ahora seré "El Payaso Arco iris". Pero, también debo practicar mis acrobacias...

-

-

Entre tantos objetos viejos en la caja, logra encontrar unas pelotas, las cuales aprovecha para practicar sus malabares. Aunque un poco fuera de estado y luego de varios intentos, Sora descubre que sus habilidades no han desaparecido, sólo menguaron por la falta de entrenamiento, pero considera que con la práctica adecuada y su fuerza de voluntad logrará su propósito. En eso se encuentra cuando desde el otro lado de la puerta siente el rugido del encargado de la pensión...

-

-

-¡Muchacha!. –Exclama el hombre desde el pasillo. -¡Ya es hora de que me pagués algo de lo que debés!.

-¡No me joda viejo, estoy ocupada!. –Vocifera la chica mientras juega con las pelotas.

-¡Mirá que si para mañana no hay dinero te echo a la calle!.

-¡De acuerdo!. –Acepta Sora. –Venga mañana que algo de plata le daré. –Afirma confiada en sus habilidades.

-¡Perfecto!. –Dice el sujeto antes de marcharse. –Si mañana no veo billetes en mi mano, vas a dormir en la calle.

-

-

Sora no responde y escucha alejarse al casero. Esperanzada, intenta una y otra vez lanzar las pelotas de una mano a la otra con la mayor gracia posible...

-

-

Esa misma noche, y en el extremo de la ciudad, un lujoso auto se desplaza por una de las principales avenidas del barrio. En su interior la famosa artista Layla Hamilton viaja acompañada de un tipo muy bien mozo, de cabellos largos, rubios y ondulados, ojos verdes, delgado y de buen vestir. Se trata de uno de los actores del momento, Paul Steering, pareja formal de la actriz… formal en el sentido de la palabra ya que la dupla de actores esconde un interesante secreto...

-

-

-Que suerte que ya podemos volver a casa. –Comenta Layla. -Salir con vos siempre me incomoda.

-Acordate chiquita que lo hacemos por la prensa. –Agrega el acompañante de Layla.

-Precisamente es eso lo que más me incomoda. –Aclara la actriz.

-Gracias por aclarármelo. –Comenta el joven. –Creía que lo decías por mí.

-Claro que no… -Manifiesta Layla. –Es que el acoso de los fotógrafos y los periodistas ya es bastante molesto. Parece como si supiesen lo que ocultamos.

-¿Qué?. ¿El hecho de que descubran que nos apantallamos mutuamente?. –Dice Paul. –No creo que sea algo que merezca una primera plana en los diarios.

-A vos no te molesta ya que estás solo. –Aclara la rubia. –Pero yo tengo una pareja que cuidar.

-¿Cuidar?. –Comenta extrañado el actor. –Según me contaste no andan muy bien las relaciones… ¿Hace cuanto que… no intiman?.

-¡Eso son cosas mías Paul!. –Exclama la mujer ruborizada.

-Si ya pasaron más de tres meses desde la última vez, quiere decir que la cosa no marcha bien. –Agrega ante el silencio de la rubia. –Y si las cosas no van bien…

-Mejor hablemos de otro tema. –Solicita Layla ante lo que Paul consideró un acierto de su parte.

-

-

La conversación sigue con algunos temas más triviales acerca del empleo de ambos debido a que trabajan en la filmación de la misma película. Al llegar a la mansión de la rubia, esta desciende del vehículo no sin corresponder al beso en la boca a su acompañante por si algún fotógrafo se encontraba de guardia frente a su mansión. Al ingresar a la casa, la rubia se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresa… Macquarie quien fuera durante muchos años su leal empleada, cómplice y asistente en su vida, se encuentra esperándola sentada en el sillón principal junto a una gran valija, cargada con su cosas…

-

-

-Layla… tenemos que hablar… -Susurra la chica compungida. (NDA: es la empleada de ella que aparece en la serie, no recuerdo si ese era o no su nombre/apellido)

-¡Macquarie!. Pero… ¿Qué pasa, por que la valija?. –Interroga Layla a pesar de intuir la respuesta.

-Me voy de acá Layla… lo nuestro ya no puede ser, se terminó. –Responde su pareja.

-Pero… ¿Cómo me decís eso?. ¿Por qué te querés ir?. –Dice sorprendida.

-Lo sabés bien Layla… -Expone Macquarie. –Hace tiempo que nuestra relación se enfrió, además… desde que salís con Paul es como que ya no me prestás atención, pareciera como si te gustase relacionarte con ese… ¡Hombre!.

-¡Sabés bien que lo hago por intereses personales!. –Vocifera Lalia. –Tanto él como yo ocultamos nuestra orientación al público presentándonos como una pareja de amantes, así de esa forma evitamos las habladurías.

-¡Pero yo me harté de todo eso!. –Exclama Macquarie. –Ya no quiero esconderme, quiero ser tu pareja ante todos, poder abrazarte y besarte frente a la gente como lo hacen todos.

-Sabés que no se puede…-Susurra Layla.

-

-

Macquarie no contesta, toma la valija con sus cosas, se acerca a Layla y luego de darle un corto beso en los labios se dirige a la puerta, cuando Layla la interrumpe con una pregunta…

-

-

-¿Adonde vas a quedarte?.

-Estaré bien.

-¿Con quien vas a estar?.

-Prefiero que no lo sepas, cuidate Layla. –Dice Macquarie antes de atravesar la salida cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-

-

Layla escucha cerrarse la puerta, pero permanece parada en el lugar, no está segura de si debe llorar o al menos estar triste por el abandono de su pareja. Sabía desde hace tiempo que las cosas entre ellas no estaban marchando bien, pero jamás imaginó que Macquarie fuera capaz de dejarla así de repente. Imprevistamente, suena el teléfono…

-

-

-¡Hola!.

-Layla, soy yo Paul. Te llamo para avisarte que mañana tenemos que asistir a un encuentro de beneficencia…

-¡Pero por que me salís con eso ahora!. –Exclama Layla disgustada.

-Ah, disculpá, parece que llamé en mal momento. –Comenta Paul al sentir el enojo de la mujer.

-Si… algo así. –Afirma Layla compungida.

-¿Qué pasó?.

-Pasó que acertaste. Ni bien entré a casa me encontré con Macquarie en la puerta con las valijas listas para abandonarme.

-Es terrible…

-¡Y claro que es terrible!. –Profiere Layla. –Me abandonó sin dar muchas explicaciones…

-Bueno, calmate, andá a descansar ahora. –La interrumpe Paul. -Mañana hablamos más tranquilos.

-Está bien… -Susurra Layla colgando el teléfono.

-

-

Layla va a su habitación y se dispone a dormir. Extrañamente se siente aliviada, ni ella sabe bien el porqué. Al ver la cama matrimonial que compartía con Macquarie tampoco siente pena ni culpa alguna, por lo que se acuesta de inmediato y se duerme profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, la blonda actriz se despierta y como es habitual se dirige hacia la cocina en donde siempre su pareja la esperó con el desayuno servido pero, al ver la mesa despejada, es en ese momento en que Layla se da cuenta de la ausencia de Macquarie...

En otro rincón de la ciudad, una chica termina de armar su rutina de actuación y se viste con el disfraz que la caracterizará por el resto del día. Al concluir, rumbea a la plaza en la que realizará su espectáculo durante la jornada. Una vez allí despliega todo su arsenal de acrobacias y malabares para alegrar a la gente con un buen entretenimiento. Los asistentes al parque estallan en aplausos ante la divertida comediante y le retribuyen el show llenando su gorra con monedas y billetes. Sora se siente realizada, por fin después de tanto tiempo vuelve a sentir el calor del público en una actuación brindada por ella. Mientras, en la calle circulan varios automóviles, algunos frenan ante el semáforo y uno de los ocupantes de los muchos vehículos se siente atraído por la algarabía de la plaza...

-

-

-Parece ser que alguien está dando un espectáculo en la plaza. –Comenta Paul.

-Podríamos bajar a ver de quien se trata. –Propone Layla.

-Ya vamos tarde. -Disiente su acompañante. –Acordate de que tenemos que llegar a tiempo para la conferencia de prensa y después tenemos la función de teatro de caridad.

-Es verdad. –Susurra la actriz desalentada.

-Pero podemos pasar de regreso.

-¡Hay que ver si aún está!.

-

-

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, un débil suspiro por parte de Layla interrumpe el mutismo...

-

-

-¿Qué ocurre Layla, extrañás a alguien?.

-Aún no caigo de que mi pareja me haya abandonado. –Comenta la rubia.

-¿Estás segura de eso?.

-¿Por qué lo decís?.

-Es que te referiste a Macquarie como "mi pareja", no la nombraste.

-No veo que eso tenga algo de raro... –Susurra la rubia. –Ella fue mi pareja...

-No será que ya tenés quien la reemplace. –Expone Paul de manera suspicaz.

-¡No digás cosas como esa!. –Exclama la mujer. –Todavía amo a Sora.

-¿Y quien es Sora entonces?. –Interroga el muchacho sonriente al haber atinado.

-Está bien, ganaste. –Acepta la rubia. -Te voy a contar algunos detalles, no todo, pero si prometés no hacerme reproches ni planteos.

-Te los voy a hacer si lo considero necesario.

-Como ya sabés, antes de ser actriz trabajaba en el Kaleido Stage. Allí fue donde conocí a Sora, una chica que vino de Japón a trabajar en el escenario. Al principio no era muy habilidosa, pero se esmeró y logró ser una gran artista del circo.

-Ajá, ya veo... -Acota el hombre.

-En esos tiempos yo me estaba retirando del espectáculo circense por lo que fui enseñándole a Sora todo lo que tiene que ver con el circo...

-Y en ese ínterin te fuiste enamorando de ella. –Añade Steering.

-Si, puede decirse que si. –Asevera Layla. –Pero... como siempre tuve miedo de declararle lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Por alguna causa en particular?.

-Si... por miedo a que ella me rechace al no ser de mi condición...

-Comprendo, siempre me pasa. Pero a pesar de eso... ¿Por que se separaron?. –Plantea Paul. -¿Fue porque abandonaste Kaleido?.

-Si te lo digo vas a salirme con alguno de tus comentarios.

-¿Qué ocurrió?. Contame.

-Luego de iniciar mi carrera como actriz mantuve el contacto con el escenario Kaleido y con Sora, por supuesto, pero pasó... algo increíble.

-¡Contame!. Que me matás con la intriga. –La alienta el actor.

-Meses después de dejar el Kaleido Stage, Sora lo abandona también para irse a trabajar a un circo de una categoría mucho menor.

-¿Y con eso que?.

-Ella se fue a trabajar a ese circo porque participó en un festival circense nacional y allí conoció a una trapecista que era la dueña del circo y... Sora se enamoró de ella.

-Perdiste al amor de tu vida pensando en que iba a rechazarte porque no era lesbiana y resultó serlo. ¡Metiste la pata a lo grande!.

-Así fue Paul.

-Ahora que estás sola de nuevo podrías ir a recuperarla. Ahora que ya sabés que le gustan las chicas lo peor que podría pasarte es que ella no guste de vos.

-¡Eso lo pensé hace mucho!. –Exclama Layla. –Ocurre que cuando fui en su búsqueda el circo había cerrado y ella desapareció.

-Ya veo... y por eso te emparejaste con Macquarie.

-Si... –Acepta la rubia. –En aquel tiempo supuse que Sora había vuelto a Japón ya que nada la ataba a este país, por eso me deprimí mucho y por suerte, ella me reanimó.

-Pero en el fondo seguías esperando a Sora... –Acierta Paul.

-Algo así. –Comenta Layla de manera ambigua.

-

-

El vehículo llega a destino y los actores descienden del mismo para ocuparse de sus labores. Mientras, en la plaza de la ciudad la nueva atracción sigue sumando aplausos y monedas gracias a sus acrobacias y al encanto que tiene para con el público...

Al final de una tarde de intenso trabajo, Layla y su "pareja" regresan a sus respectivos hogares pero, al pasar por la plaza perciben que la misma continúa atiborrada de gente por lo que deciden averiguar lo que allí sucede...

-

-

-Mejor bajo yo. –Plantea Layla descendiendo del coche. –Vos quedate en el auto ya que si nos ven a los dos juntos se nos va a pegar mucha gente. Yo sola puedo pasar más desapercibida.

-Está bien, cualquier inconveniente llamame al celu. –Acepta Paul.

-

-

Layla camina hacia donde se encuentra el extraño artista callejero mientras su amigo estaciona el auto. Desde lejos no puede notar de quien se trata, pero si se percata de que muchos de los movimientos acrobáticos le resultan familiares por lo que deduce que posiblemente se trate de algún antiguo empleado de Kaleido. En ese instante, el cómico comienza a proclamar su siguiente número, escuchar la voz del desconocido estremece a Layla. La misma tiene un acento extranjero muy particular, querido y conocido por ella. Con una vaga esperanza se acerca hasta el sitio del espectáculo...

-

-

-¡...Presten atención por favor!.

-

-

El payaso luego de dar unos saltos, pega otro más alto realizando unas volteretas por el aire para caer de pie junto a unas pelotas de colores las cuales atrapa y comienza a malabarear con ellas... la gente aplaude la ocurrencia del payaso en el momento en que este anuncia el fin de su show...

-

-

-Lamento decirles que nada es gratis en la vida, por lo tanto esto que vieron y disfrutaron recién tiene un costo voluntario. Así que iré pasando la gorra y ustedes colocaran allí el valor que deseen, también son bienvenidos cupones de descuentos y botones, los cuales coseré a mi ropa...

-

-

La voz es inconfundible, el acento japonés y las dificultades de pronunciación propias de manejar un idioma que no es el natal son las mismas que sólo una persona muy estimada por Layla posee. A medida que el payaso se va acercando a Layla esta busca un billete para dejarlo en el sombrero del cómico. Cuando está próximo a ella, se acerca a primera fila para alcanzarle el billete que dispuso para el actor callejero. Al hacerlo, este alcanza su gorra y saluda a la rubia...

-

-

-¡Muchas gracias!. –Exclama. –Espero volver a... verla... –Interrumpe su discurso al verla.

-Buenas tardes. –Susurra Layla ligeramente sonrojada mientras trata de vislumbrar entre el maquillaje algún rasgo facial conocido.

-

-

Ambas mujeres quedan viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Además de las facciones de Sora, el maquillaje y la mascara ocultan también el sonrojo de las mejillas de la cómica al ver a Layla pero no frena el calor que siente al ver cerca de si a una persona tan especial después de mucho tiempo...

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

Espero que les haya gustado.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Resurgir de las Cenizas. Capítulo Uno. Marzo 2007.


	2. Capitulo Dos

Disculpen la demora, acá está ya el capítulo dos de la historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!.

-

-

**RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

-

-

Al hacerlo, este alcanza su gorra y saluda a la rubia...

-

-

-¡Muchas gracias!. –Exclama. –Espero volver a... verla... –Interrumpe su discurso al verla.

-Buenas tardes. –Susurra Layla ligeramente sonrojada mientras trata de vislumbrar entre el maquillaje algún rasgo facial conocido.

-

-

Ambas mujeres quedan viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Además de las facciones de Layla, el maquillaje y la máscara ocultan también el sonrojo de las mejillas de la cómica al ver a Layla pero no frena el calor que siente al ver a una persona tan especial después de mucho tiempo...

De no ser porque un sujeto reconoce a Layla y vocifera su nombre, las dos chicas hubiesen seguido viéndose en silencio mucho rato más. Sora reacciona y aprovecha esta oportunidad para proseguir con su tarea lo más aprisa posible y huir del lugar cuanto antes. Mientras la multitud la olvida debido a la presencia de la actriz, Sora junta sus cosas y se apresta para partir, pero en ese ínterin, la multitud se aglomera hacia otro sector cortando su única vía de escape. Cuando alza la vista para ver el porqué, nota que quedaron ella y Layla a solas... Sora toma sus pertenencias y trata de escapar hacia otro lado, cuando escucha que Layla le hace un reproche...

-

-

-¿Qué ocurre?. –Exclama la rubia. -¿Mi dinero no vale?. ¿Por qué no quisiste aceptármelo?.

-

-

Sora se sorprende ante lo que escucha, no se lo había esperado. En esta situación, se le cae la bolsa de las pelotas, las cuales ruedan por el piso alejándose de su propietaria... oportunidad que Sora aprovecha para esconder su rostro y tratar de pergeñar alguna estrategia de escape...

-

-

-No fue eso señora Hamilton. –Responde Sora cambiando la voz mientras se agacha a juntar las esferas. –Creo que mi espectáculo no es digno de usted. –Agrega mientras mira al suelo juntando las pelotas.

-Todo espectáculo es digno si se hace con el corazón. –Asegura Layla tratando de verle la cara. –Y el tuyo está hecho así.

-Una gran actriz como usted no debería perder tiempo con una fracasada como yo. –Contesta Sora incorporándose y dándole la espalda a la rubia.

-Creo que te menospreciarías menos si supieras que me detuve especialmente para verte. –Explica mientras la toma del hombro y la obliga a verla a la cara.

-

-

Sora se da vuelta y observa a Layla. Se encuentra elegantemente vestida como siempre lo estuvo, pero nota en el sonriente rostro de la mujer algo de tristeza. Esto la conmueve, vaya a saber que sentimiento acongoja a la mujer del espectáculo. Cuando Sora quiere decir algo, Layla la interrumpe con una cuestión obvia...

-

-

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?.

-¡Ah si!. Yo sé su nombre porque usted es una actriz conocida y yo no soy nadie, tengo que presentarme como corresponde. Disculpe mi torpeza...

-Eso último que dijiste no me agrada. –Indica la actriz.

-Perdone... quise decir, soy... ¡El payaso Arco Iris!.

-Ese es tu nombre artístico, pero me gustaría saber el tuyo, tu verdadero nombre.

-Bueno, yo me llamo... -Titubea Sora. –Me llamo...

-¡Layla!. –Exclama un hombre a lo lejos.

-

-

Paul, que fue quien produjo la gran aglomeración de gente hace unos instantes, se acerca a Layla ya liberado de sus fanas. Ante la tardanza de la actriz decidió bajar a buscarla cuando fue sorprendido por la multitud y quedó atrapado en ella. Ahora se acerca hasta la rubia y mientras la abraza le señala a Sora quien aprovechó la distracción para alejarse de la rubia y así escabullirse...

-

-

-¿Y quien es tu amiga?. –Pregunta el rubio.

-¿Quién?. ¡Es cierto!. ¡Arco Iris!. –Grita la actriz.

-Si... –Contesta Sora asustada por el repentino grito de la mujer.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?. No me lo dijiste. –Ordena la rubia.

-Me llamo Arco Iris, ya se lo dije. –Responde rápidamente para poder alejarse.

-¡Ese no!. El verdadero.

-Si, me llamo arco iris... –Titubea y de pronto exclama. -¡Ñiji!. Mi nombre real es Ñiji. (NDA: "arco iris" en japonés).

-Está bien Ñiji. –Suspira Layla entristecida. –Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo.

-¿Mañana, de nuevo?. –Comenta sorprendida Sora. –Entonces... ¡Será hasta mañana!. –Exclama mientras se aleja corriendo del sitio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Layla?. –Inquiere Paul.

-¡Juraría que esa chica era Sora!. –Dice compungida. –Pero resulta que no lo es... pero... siento que ocurre algo raro aquí.

-

-

Sora se aleja con una confusa mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado está alegre porque le fue muy bien en su nuevo emprendimiento y por el otro triste ya que fue justamente la persona que menos deseaba que la viera en esa calamitosa realidad es la persona a la cual en el pasado más amó... y al mismo tiempo está muy feliz de reencontrarse con ella, pero deprimida por verla en pareja y para peor... ¡con un hombre buen mozo!. Si al menos la hubiese visto con una chica alimentaría sus debilitadas esperanzas...

Luego de comprar un poco de comida y de darle unos billetes al dueño de la pensión, Sora regresa a su habitación. Un poco más relajada ya que al menos por un par de días consiguió apaciguar la avaricia del casero con la plata que le dio y además porque después de varios días podría comer algo caliente y rico. Mientras Sora disfruta de su cena, piensa en todo lo ocurrido durante la jornada, su debut en la plaza fue mejor de lo esperado aunque comprende que no siempre tendrá tanta suerte. En parte se siente realizada debido a que pudo alegrar a muchas personas, aunque el encuentro con Layla fue algo fuera del espectáculo, Sora se siente feliz ya que pudo volver a verla en persona... ¡Y además prometió volver a la plaza!. Lo que la entristece es el tener que darle un nombre falso para que ella no sepa que se encuentra en una situación económica mala. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Layla descubría la verdad?.

Mientras Sora medita en las posibles consecuencias de su mentira, Layla ingresa a su vivienda, encontrándose con una sorpresa... Macquarie está allí, pero no precisamente para una reconciliación. Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, Layla se encuentra a su... ¿ex?... pareja colocando cosas dentro de una caja y con otra valija junto a la puerta. Al ver a la rubia, la mujer la observa pero continúa empacando como si nada...

-

-

-¿Al menos podrías explicarme lo que está pasando?. –Inquiere la actriz.

-No lo tomés a mal, pero vine a buscar unas cosas que me pertenecen.

-Me hubiese gustado que tuvieras la gentileza de llamarme antes de venir.

-Disculpame. –Comenta sarcástica Macquarie. –Ayer te llamé pero me dijeron que saliste con tu... "novio" y que volvías tarde. Esta mañana llamé de nuevo y me dijeron lo mismo, por eso decidí venir así sin avisar para no cruzarme con vos.

-Creo que después de todo lo que vivimos merezco un mejor trato, no te parece.

-¿Y yo no me lo merecía acaso?. -Le recrimina su ex. –Tantas noches que pasé sola porque salías con ese tipo nada más que para cubrirse mutuamente lo que en realidad son.

-Sabés bien que eso fue un arreglo mutuo y que no pasa de ahí. –Exclama Layla.

-¡Pero hacía meses que no pasaba nada entre nosotras!. –Responde su antigua pareja. –Y sabés muy bien lo que te digo.

-Si, eso es cierto... –Acepta la actriz.

-Y las ultimas veces siempre te noté ausente, como si estuvieras pensado en otra chica...

-¡No digás esa clase de cosas Macquarie!. –Vocifera Layla. –Sabés muy bien que siempre fuiste mi gran amor.

-¡Mira vos!. Resulta que ahora, la japonesita que antes te volvía loca a tal punto de gastar fortunas en pasajes de avión desde Londres, no cuenta. Jamás existió en tu vida...

-¡No metás a Sora en esto!. –Ruge la rubia.

-Ella se metió hace mucho entre nosotras. –Susurra la mujer. –Aunque quieras negarlo siempre deseaste encontrarte de vuelta con ella, y más cuando supiste que ella es lesbiana.

-¡Eso no es verdad!. –Ruge Layla. –Nunca me interesó esa chica...

-¿Nunca?. –Comenta misteriosa Macquarie. -¿Y esa vez en la que moviste todos tus contactos para participar de esa película, que resultó un fracaso, únicamente porque se filmaba en Japón?. Ya éramos pareja en ese entonces...

-Bueno, yo... –Vacila Layla al ser descubierta.

-No digás más Layla. –Musita su ex novia acercándose a ella. –Quiero conservar los lindos momentos que viví a tu lado.

-

-

Macquarie se acerca a Layla y la besa en la mejilla, luego de esto le indica que retirará lo que es suyo y se marchará para siempre. Layla asiente y se dirige a su habitación para intentar conciliar el sueño. Lo sucedido con su ex pareja y el fortuito encuentro con el misterioso payaso callejero la dejaron muy alterada y confundida...

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡Sora, Sora!. –Exclama una chica de pelo largo y rosa. –Mirá lo que te compré. –Dice mientras le da una bolsa de papel de regalo._

_-¿Qué es esto Cecile?. –Pregunta la acróbata._

_-¡Abrilo!. –Ordena entusiasta la chica. –Es un regalo de mi parte. -Afirma sonriente._

_-_

_-_

_Al abrir el envoltorio, Sora descubre un portarretratos vacío de color plateado, su novia la mira esperando una respuesta de su parte, complacida Sora se dispone a contestar…_

_-_

_-_

_-¡Es hermoso!._

_-¡Sabía que te iba a gustar!._

_-Gracias Cecile, no te hubieses molestado. –Asevera abrazándola._

_-No es molestia, únicamente es un anticipo de lo que viene. –Confirma rodeando con sus brazos a la malabarista. –Te tengo una gran sorpresa. –Asegura viéndola a los ojos._

_-¿Sorpresa?._

_-Si, mañana a la mañana vamos a suspender nuestros ensayos ya que iremos a un lugar sumamente importante y especial._

_-No me asustés…_

_-No me digás que no te acordás que día es hoy… -Plantea Cecile._

_-La verdad amor, no lo recuerdo. Sabés que soy despistada para esas cosas…_

_-¡Ay Sora!. –Exclama la pelirrosada. –Está bien, te lo digo, hoy es nuestro aniversario de convivencia, cumplimos dos años de vivir juntas…_

_-¡No puede ser!. –Chilla Sora. -¡Soy una idiota!. Me hiciste un regalo y yo ni me acordé… disculpame…_

_-¡Sora!. –La interrumpe la chica. –Eso no importa, dejame decirte lo que falta._

_-Dale, decime._

_-Como te decía. –Prosigue Cecile. –Mañana vamos a suspender los ensayos de la mañana para ir a una escribanía y así de esa forma certificar nuestra convivencia…_

_-¿Pero para que hacer eso?. –Cuestiona Sora extrañada._

_-Es que de esa manera, si algo me pasara quedarías cubierta y el departamento que compramos juntas, el auto, el circo y todo lo demás queden también a tu nombre y no tengas problemas legales ni quedes desamparada._

_-Cecile… yo… -Susurra Sora emocionada._

_-No digás más amorcito… -Musita Cecile. –Ya que cumplimos con los dos años que pide la ley, también podremos unirnos en matrimonio civil, y así de esa manera… confirmar nuestro amor… -Añade ruborizada._

_-Te amo Cecile… -Suspira Sora antes de fundirse en un beso con su novia._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Cecile!. –Grita Sora al ver a su amada caer desde el trapecio estrellándose contra el suelo._

_-¡Llamen a un médico, que traigan pronto una ambulancia!. –Exclama alguien._

_-_

_-_

_Las piernas de Sora no responden, quedaron petrificadas ante la fatal escena. Hasta que uno de los actores la arrastra hasta donde yace la mujer, no puede escuchar los quejidos de la víctima…_

_-_

_-_

_-Sora… no me abandonés… quedate conmigo…_

_-Acá estoy Cecile… -Musita tomándola de la mano._

_-_

_-_

_-¿Familiares de la paciente?. –Pregunta el doctor al salir de la habitación de Cecile._

_-¡Acá doctor!. –Exclama Sora que se encuentra expectante._

_-¿Es la hermana?._

_-Su pareja, soy la pareja de Cecile._

_-Está bien… -Acepta el doctor. –Le diré como se encuentra…_

_-¿Se va a salvar, doctor, digameló, se va a poner bien?. –Inquiere ansiosa._

_-Se encuentra en un estado desesperante. –Informa el facultativo. –Tuvo un fuerte traumatismo en el cráneo que compromete seriamente su vida…_

_-No… no puede ser… -Dice la artista rompiendo en llanto._

_-Calmesé un poco señorita. –Solicita el galeno. –Le permitiré verla un minuto pero si se calma un poco._

_-Está bien… -Acepta Sora haciendo un esfuerzo para tragarse las lágrimas._

_-_

_-_

_Sora entra a la habitación en que Cecile reposa con un gran vendaje en la cabeza. Al verla Sora no puede contenerse, se arroja a un lado de la cama, toma la mano de la muchacha y comienza a llorar, instantes después, se incorpora y se acerca a Cecile dándole un beso en los labios, en ese momento siente un fuerte grito detrás suyo…_

_-_

_-_

_-¡Alejate de mi hija, degenerada!. –Exclama una mujer ya mayor y de aspecto similar a Cecile._

_-Tengo derecho a estar acá. –Afirma Sora. –Soy la pareja de su hija._

_-No… no digás esas barbaridades maldita desgraciada… y salite ya de acá si no querés que llame a los de seguridad. –Ordena la mujer._

_-Me voy a quedar. –Insiste Sora. –Siempre fui yo la que estuvo al lado de Cecile mientras que ustedes la despreciaron por su forma de vida…_

_-¡Robert!. –Exclama la señora. –Sacá inmediatamente a esta… persona de aquí. –Ordena con desprecio._

_-_

_-_

_Al escuchar el nombre, un tipo alto y corpulento de pelo negro y corto y, al parecer, de muy mal genio se acerca a Sora y tomándola del brazo la empuja hasta la puerta de la habitación, momento en que Sora exclama…_

_-_

_-_

_-¡Soltame!. –Dice mientras se safa del sujeto. -¡Voy a volver!. Amo a Cecile y no la voy a dejar sola en este momento de su vida en que más me necesita…_

_-Olvidate de eso. –Profiere la mujer. -No voy a permitir que te le acerqués a pervertirla de nuevo con tus… sucias prácticas._

_-_

_-_

_Al otro día Sora vuelve al hospital llevando consigo un ramo de flores, al llegar a la habitación la encuentra completamente vacía. Sospechando un traslado de hospital por parte de los familiares de su novia, rumbea en busca del médico que la atendió para increparlo con dureza. Al verlo, se acerca y comienza a recriminarle…_

_-_

_-_

_-¡Doctor!. –Exclama Sora. -¿Qué pasó con Cecile?. No me diga que su familia se la llevó a otro hospital sin avisarme…_

_-Ah… señorita Naegino… -Susurra el doctor bajando la mirada. –Ojalá fuera algo tan simple como eso lo que tengo que decirle…_

_-Doctor… ¡Digame lo que sea que haya pasado doctor, pero no me deje con la intriga!._

_-Cecile falleció anoche un rato después de que usted se retirara…_

_-No es posible… -Musita la muchacha._

_-Lamento informárselo ahora y así de esta forma pero… los familiares de su… novia me lo impidieron, no quieren que usted se entere ni siquiera en donde será el velorio._

_-Malditos… -Gruñe Sora por lo bajo. -¡Dígame en donde es el funeral!. –Ordena Sora de un grito._

_-No puedo decirlo señorita… -Afirma el médico. -Pero entiendo sus sentimientos y… puedo ayudarla en cierta forma._

_-¿Cómo doctor?._

_-No puedo decirle en donde es el velorio de su… novia, pero si puedo decirle en donde no es._

_-¿En serio?. ¡Muchas gracias doctor!._

_-_

_-_

_Horas después, y luego de una simple deducción Sora llegar al lugar en donde se realiza el funeral encontrándose con que el sitio se encuentra fuertemente custodiado, como si la hubiesen estado esperando. Tras una fuerte discusión con los familiares de Cecile y una humillante salida del lugar, Sora se encuentra sola, caminando por las calles y llorando sin consuelo…_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez el subconsciente le trae los malos recuerdos del pasado a través de un sueño. Nuevamente Sora se despierta sobresaltada. Cada vez que esto le ocurre amanece agitada y entristecida, pero en esta oportunidad cuando se recuesta nuevamente y vuelve su cabeza en la almohada se encuentra con la figura de su amada en el portarretratos plateado que rescató del olvido horas atrás. Al verla, la toma entre sus manos y la lleva hacia su pecho sintiéndose reconfortada, luego de permanecer unos instantes así, besa la imagen y la coloca nuevamente en su lugar, instante en el que siente que llaman a la puerta de su habitación…

-

-

-¡Abrime la puerta Sora!. –Exclama desde afuera una voz muy conocida por la artista. -¡Dale que hace rato que estoy acá esperando!.

-Esa voz... –Susurra mientras corre presurosa a abrir la puerta. –Será que…

-¡Ya volví!. –Clama una hermosa chica de largo y lacio cabello celeste la cual se abalanza sobre Sora cuando esta abre la puerta.

-¡Emily!. –Celebra la comediante abrazando a su inesperada visita. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!. Que alegría que me das…

-Gracias, yo también estoy contenta de verte… -Comenta la recién llegada. –En cuanto mi avión aterrizó lo primero que pensé fue en venir a verte…

-

-

Emily, la mujer recién llegada es en la actualidad una buena amiga de Sora. Además del cabello celeste, destaca en Emily el hecho de que por sus frecuentes viajes de trabajo vista elegantes trajes Channel como el que trae puesto, el cual queda perfectamente en su estilizado cuerpo y en sus delgadas piernas, las cuales siempre fueron objeto del deseo de Sora. Resulta ser que ellas se conocieron debido a que Emily era amiga de la infancia de Cecile y, al ponerse esta de novia con Sora, se volvieron amigas. Emily jamás cuestionó la forma de vida de Cecile y fue quien más la alentó para que armara su circo y quien más fuerzas le dio en los momentos terribles en que su familia la atosigaba por su "malvivir" y su "vida en pecado". (NDA: lamentablemente existe mucha de esa gente de mier con esas ideas de mier). Como lo dijo ella recién, acaba de regresar a la ciudad debido a que su empleo de viajante de comercio la obliga a estar fuera por largas semanas, cosa que entristece a Sora ya que en su autoaislamiento Emily es su único contacto con las personas.

Pasado ya un buen rato de charla, en el cual Sora le explica a su amiga su situación laboral y esta le cuenta acerca de sus aventuras, ambas deciden partir a la plaza en la cual Sora monta su recientemente estrenado espectáculo. Allí nuestra artista desarrollará su acto y su amiga participará como asistente invitada de lujo. De esa manera aprovecharan al máximo el breve tiempo que durará la estadía de la viajante en la ciudad. Siendo ya mediodía, y en la plaza durante el breve receso para almorzar, ambas amigas aprovechan para proseguir con la charla pendiente desde esta mañana, aunque algo apuradas ya que Sora debe continuar con su función, por lo cual no se quitó ni una parte de su disfraz.

-

-

-Y así como te lo cuento me pasó. –Asegura Emily. –El tipo me prometió que me iba a dar una buena casa y que iba a cuidar de mí todo el tiempo, pero como vos ya sabés, lo mejor es tener un amor en cada pueblo…

-¿Y por eso fue que no aceptaste casarte con él?. –Plantea Sora.

-Fue por eso. –Asegura la comerciante. –Bastante tengo con mi ex marido como para soportar uno nuevo.

-Ya pasó mucho desde tu divorcio, podrías volver a rehacer tu vida sentimental…

-Ya te dije Sora, me gusta tener un amor en cada pueblo al que voy a vender mis mercaderías… así de esa forma trabajo y no me aburro.

-Si, como sea… -Acepta Sora.

-¿Y vos?. –Cuestiona su amiga. –Ya es tiempo de que te busqués un nuevo amor, no te parece.

-Lo… lo mío es más difícil de superar. –Explica la artista. -Tenés que tener en cuenta que enviudé a temprana edad… y encima por un accidente…

-Me vas a decir que en esta enorme ciudad no hay chicas lindas…

-Si que las hay. –Interrumpe la japonesita. –Pero no abundan las de mi condición…

-Cierto… -Resopla Emily. –Lo tuyo es más complicado.

-Además… -Añade Sora ligeramente ruborizada. –Me reencontré con una antigua compañera del Kaleido…

-¿En serio?. –Exclama la viajante. -¿Ya le tiraste los galgos?.

-¡No!. –Chilla Sora. –Ella es "buga" y hasta tiene novio. (NDA: "buga" es el termino que usan las lesbianas para referirse a las mujeres hetero.)

-¡Que problema!. Pero por lo visto ella algo te gusta. –Insinúa su amiga.

-Bueno… algo me gustaba cuando trabajábamos juntas, pero… nunca pasó de eso. Si bien en esa época tuve algún que otro encuentro con ciertas compañeras de elenco, la cosa con ella jamás pasó del compañerismo laboral y la amistad. Además a ella siempre la veía salir con tipos importantes y elegantes… con lo cual nunca me dejaba un margen de duda para saber si era de las mías o no.

-¿Y cuando conociste a Cecile…?.

-Cecile es y será mi gran amor de la vida. –Suspira enrojecida. –Aún no la olvido ni dejo de amarla…

-Sora… ya es tiempo de que superes el duelo por la perdida. Yo también quise mucho a Cecile, fue mi amiga desde la infancia y muchas veces la extraño demasiado pero, la vida tiene que seguir. Mirá, gracias a ella te conocí a vos y somos grandes amigas…

-Es verdad… -Susurra Sora mientras abraza a su amiga. –Gracias por reconfortarme, lo necesitaba. Es que anoche tuve otra de esas pesadillas en las que revivo los malos momentos transcurridos luego del fallecimiento de Cecile…

-Calmate amiga mía… -La consuela Emily mientras le acaricia el rostro. –Vas a estar bien, siempre te voy a ayudar y voy a estar a tu lado.

-Gracias Emily. –Acepta la oriental abrazando más fuerte a su amiga.

-

-

La hermosa escena entre las dos amigas hubiese pasado como si nada, de no ser por el hecho de que una famosa actriz se encuentra muy cerca observándola. Imprevistamente, detrás de la actriz aparece un hombre el cual viene acompañándola, la mujer se sobresalta al ser sorprendida y trata de pasar desapercibida ante las amigas que se encuentran conversando. Al percibir que su presencia pasó inadvertida, esta le reclama al sujeto que interrumpió su investigación…

-

-

-¡Paul!. Te pedí que te quedés en el auto. –Lo reprende Layla.

-Sorry linda, es que me estaba aburriendo y quería saber como sigue tu espionaje.

-No suena muy bien la manera en que lo decís, pero si te interesa saberlo, acabo de darme cuenta que Ñiji no se encuentra sola.

-¿Podrías explicarme?. –Plantea el rubio actor.

-Mirá, la ves ahí. –Ordena la rubia mientras apunta hacia donde se encuentran Sora y Emily. –Ella está con esa mujer y hasta hace unos momentos se estaban abrazando, por lo que…

-Por lo que estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas. –La interrumpe Paul. –Que dos personas se abracen en una plaza no quiere significar nada importante. Puede que la esté reconfortando, o que se estén despidiendo o alguna otra causa razonable.

-O que ambas sean pareja y se estén dando cariño. –Interpreta la actriz.

-¡Ay Layla!. –Exclama Steering. –Me da la sensación de que te estás obsesionando con esa mujer y te olvidás de que acabás de terminar con una relación y por lo tanto deberías meditar un poco antes de iniciar una nueva.

-Pero es que…

-¿O será que esa chica japonesa te recuerda a otra a la que tanto amaste?.

-Bueno yo… -Se corta Layla avergonzada.

-Acerté, una vez más. –Celebra el rubio.

-Debo decirte que algo tiene esa mujer… siento que me es familiar su manera de ser, sus acrobacias, todo en ella me es atrayente y…

-Un consejo, no busqués a "un clon" para reemplazar a quien no tenés. No intentés ocupar el lugar de Sora con alguien que se le parece. Si en verdad te gusta esa muchacha, aceptala como sea y luchá por su amor, pero no la usés para "suplente de quien no está".

-De acuerdo Paul. –Suspira la blonda mujer. –Pero dejame decirte que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, averiguaré todo de ella, y pelearé por su amor, y si lo que vi recién es cierto, al menos ya sé que esa muchacha no es "buga".

-Lo que hace el amor a primera vista… -Masculla Paul tomándose la frente con una mano. –Cambiando de tema, Layla… acordate que esta noche…

-¡No me vengás con esas cosas ahora!. –Le recrimina su amiga. –Dejame que se me está ocurriendo algo…

-Como gustes dulce…

-

-

-¡Ya sé!. –Clama Emily. –Te invito a cenar esta noche.

-¿En serio?. –Plantea Sora confundida.

-¡Si!. Es que quiero que aprovechemos a pasar lo mejor posible estos días en los que me encuentro en casa.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta la artista.

-Y vamos a ir a un restaurante de súper lujo y bien caro.

-Pero yo… no tengo mucho dinero.

-¡No te preocupés por eso!. –Aclara su amiga. –Yo pago todo y es más, te prestaré uno de mis vestidos así te ves bien bonita y podés conseguirte una novia.

-E… está bien… acepto ir con vos a cenar pero con una condición. –Impone Sora.

-¿Cuál condición?. –Plantea su amiga extrañada.

-

-

Ya de noche, ambas mujeres llegan a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Mientras que Emily se puso un elegante vestido de fiesta muy escotado y ajustado de color blanco, Sora eligió uno similar pero de color negro pero con la particularidad de que su cabeza se encuentra cubierta con una peluca de cabellos negros, largos y lacios y sus ojos están ocultos tras unos anteojos negros que le dan un aire completamente misterioso. Ambas chicas se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra el maître quien las acompaña a la mesa reservada para la ocasión. Una vez hecho el pedido, ambas mujeres conversan animadamente, principalmente acerca del "cambio de look" de Sora…

-

-

-No sé por que insististe tanto en ponerte esa peluca. –Comenta Emily.

-¿Tan mal me queda?. –Cuestiona Naegino.

-No, te queda muy bien es mas, hasta te da un toque misterioso junto a los anteojos.

-Gracias. Justamente me vestí de esta manera para pasar desapercibida en caso de que alguna persona conocida venga a comer aquí. (NDA: fueron a comer al restaurante que siempre aparece en la serie).

-No creo, a este lugar sólo viene a cenar grandes celebridades o gente de muy buen poder adquisitivo, así que dudo mucho que alguno de tus antiguos compañeros de trabajo vengan aquí.

-Pero, es mejor estar prevenida. –Afirma Sora.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta Emily. –Y debo insistir, te queda muy linda esa peluca junto a esa ropa.

-Bueno, gracias. –Repite la agraciada. –Si no te conociera diría que me estás coqueteando.

-¡No, que va!. No digás esas locuras, vos sabés que a mi me gustan los hombres no las mujeres, además me parece una idiotez que una mujer ande con otra…

-Gracias por tratarme de idiota. –Comenta Sora molesta.

-¡No!. No quise decir eso, sabés bien que yo soy de mente muy abierta, no me importa tener amigas lesbianas…

-¡Bueno, bueno!. No discutamos y pasemos una noche agradable. –Acepta la artista con una sonrisa.

-Y va a ser más agradable en cuanto veas la belleza que acaba de entrar al restaurante…

-

-

En el momento en que Sora se da vuelta para ver de quien se trata, se percata de que Layla y su "novio" acaban de llegar al lugar…

-

-

-¡Es Layla Hamilton!. -Susurra la oriental asustada.

-No, no lo decía por ella, sino por el rubio que la acompaña. –Asegura su amiga.

-Ah si, es el tipo que la acompañaba el otro día cuando la encontré en la plaza.

-Por la manera en que lo decís me da la sensación de que no tenés ni la menor idea de quien es ese señor.

-¿Quién es?. –Plantea la japonesa. -¿Es alguien importante?.

-Es Paul Steering. –Confirma la viajante de un resoplo. –Uno de los actores más importantes y famosos del momento.

-¿Paul, Paul Steering dijiste?. –Plantea Sora. –Me suena ese nombre de algún lado…

-Y como no te va a parecer conocido si lo mencionan a cada rato y en todos lados.

-¡Ya me acordé!. –Exclama Sora. –Tiempo atrás vi su nombre en una revista de chimentos, según recuerdo lo catalogaron de gay.

-¿Fue hace mucho?. –Pregunta Emily interesada.

-Y… más o menos un mes…

-Claro… ahora comprendo algunas cosas… -Susurra para si la comerciante.

-¿Qué dijiste Emily?.

-¡No, nada!. No dije nada…

-Está bien. –Acepta la muchacha mientras se levanta de su silla. –Disculpame pero tengo que ir al baño. -Asegura mientras se retira.

-Así que lo tildaron de marica. –Comenta para si la amiga de Sora. –Creo que algo ocultan esos dos… -Agrega mientras observa hacia la mesa de Layla y Paul en donde esta se levanta y rumbea en dirección a los sanitarios. –Presiento que algo muy interesante está a punto de suceder…

-

-

Los anteojos negros que Sora utiliza producen en ella cierto malestar, por lo tanto, busca aliviar su malestar lavándose la cara y los ojos para así intentar refrescar su vista. En este trámite se encuentra nuestra protagonista cuando en el amplio espejo del recinto percibe la figura de Layla ingresando al baño. Al verla, sumerge su rostro en el lavatorio para distraer las miradas de la famosa actriz, pero esta pasa a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia dirigiéndose hacia los sanitarios. Ante esta actitud de Layla, Sora se relaja y seca su rostro con su pañuelo de manera distraída. Cuando se coloca nuevamente los anteojos negros, Sora siente una presencia detrás suyo, situación que es confirmada cuando escucha a alguien dirigirse hacia ella. Sora no presta atención a ello, pero cuando se dispone a salir del lugar, nota delante de ella a la señorita Hamilton que le habla de manera directa…

-

-

-Disculpame. –Plantea Layla con una sonrisa enigmática. –Te estaba hablando a vos, es que me parecés conocida. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?.

-

-

Al escuchar la petición de Layla, Sora queda petrificada. Nunca se imaginó quedar al descubierto en una situación como esa, y menos delante de la persona que tanto amó en su momento. Sus piernas no responden y sus labios permanecen inmóviles incapaces de expresar palabra alguna…

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

Gracias por los reviews, ya les respondí por el replic, así que espero les haya llegado el mensaje. Prometo más acción entre las chicas para el siguiente episodio. ¡Suerte a todos!.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Resurgir de las Cenizas. Capítulo Dos. Abril 2007.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

-

-

-Disculpame. –Plantea Layla con una sonrisa enigmática. –Te estaba hablando a vos, es que me parecés conocida. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?.

-

-

Al escuchar la petición de Layla, Sora queda petrificada. Nunca se imaginó quedar al descubierto en una situación como esa, y menos delante de la persona que tanto amó en su momento. Sus piernas no responden y sus labios permanecen inmóviles incapaces de expresar palabra alguna…

-

-

-Ocurre que te vi en cuanto entré al restaurante. –Explica Layla ante el silencio de su interlocutora. –No quiero hacerte nada malo, es solo que me recordaste a alguien a quien aprecio mucho. –Musita cabizbaja. –En cuanto vi que venías al baño te seguí para saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas…

-

-

Sora sigue sin expresar palabra. Ante esa situación. Layla insiste en su planteo…

-

-

-En verdad me recordás a alguien que quiero mucho… -Añade la rubia. –Si bien ella tiene el pelo de otro color, es casi de tu misma altura y edad…

-Sumimasen. –Interrumpe la japonesa. –Watashi wa eiga go wo hanashimasen. (TR: disculpe, yo no hablo inglés)

-¿Qué dijiste?. –Comenta la actriz extrañada. –Ah entendí, disculpame sos extranjera.

-Iee, iee, daiyobu. –Agrega Sora mientras sale airosa de esa situación por la entrada del baño. -¡Ja matta!. (TR: No, no está bien. ¡Hasta luego!.).

-

-

Hamilton contempla la salida de su interlocutora. Si bien no pudo confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sonríe con un cierto aire de satisfacción como si hubiese encontrado algo muy importante…

Sora vuelve a su mesa en el restaurante, en cuanto se sienta le comenta a su amiga en breves oraciones lo sucedido en el baño y la manera en la que pudo safar de la situación. Mientras tanto, Layla también le relata lo sucedido a su acompañante…

-

-

-¡Te juro que era ella!. –Exclama Layla.

-Te estás poniendo muy paranoica linda. –Comenta Paul. –Desde que viste a esa chica en la plaza, para vos todas las mujeres son Sora.

-¡Pero ella si era Sora!. –Insiste la actriz. –Fijate, está allá en la otra mesa. Si querés vamos y le preguntamos.

-No voy a ir a molestar a los demás comensales sólo por tus caprichos. –Rechaza el rubio.

-

-

-¡Nos están mirando!. –Exclama Sora intranquila al ver la inquisidora mirada de la rubia actriz.

-Relajate, no pasa nada. –La tranquiliza su amiga.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?. –Plantea la japonesa. -¡Mirá ahí viene Layla!. –Exclama al ver a la artista levantarse de su lugar para dirigirse hacia donde ellas cenan.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta Emily. –Dejame hablar a mí, vos seguime la corriente.

-Pero…

-¡Tranquilizate!. –Dice la mujer. –Voy a ayudarte.

-

-

La rubia se acerca a la mesa que Sora y su amiga comparten, Sora la mira por unos instantes, pero cuando Layla se encuentra ya a muy pocos pasos de ella vuelve su vista al plato. Al llegar a la mesa, la actriz comienza a hablarle a Sora, quien permanece callada viendo su cena. En ese instante Emily entra en acción…

-

-

-Disculpala a mi amiga. –Solicita la viajante. –Ella es china. Llegó hoy al país y no conoce nuestro idioma, por lo que no puede contestarte. Si querés preguntarle algo pedímelo a mí y le traduzco.

-¿Chuugoku-jin?. –Pregunta Sora. –(TR¿china?.).

-¡Ah!. Mi amiga me pidió que te presente. –"Traduce" Emily.

-Soy Layla Hamilton, actriz de cine. –Se presenta. –Es un gusto conocerte y espero me disculpes por lo sucedido en el baño. –Explica mientras Sora la observa a través de sus anteojos negros.

-Cha-chuchooo, Layla Hamilton. –"Traduce" Emily. –Chawakuu chanchun.

-Baka. –Responde la japonesa con una sonrisa. –(TR: tonta).

-Dijo: "encantada".

-Ocurre que la confundí con una persona a quien… -Suspira y ante la mirada expectante de Sora prosigue. -…aún hoy quiero demasiado. El otro día me encontré con una malabarista callejera en la plaza y la confundí con ella. Mañana iré a verla para confirmar si mis sospechas son ciertas… -Se interrumpe al ver que Sora deja de verla por encima de sus anteojos para volver la vista a la blanca pared. –Ya que ahora soy una mujer decidida a luchar por quienes aprecio.

-Cha chu… -Intenta "traducir" Emily para ser interrumpida por la cineasta.

-No hace falta que le traduzcas nada a tu amiga. –Ordena. –Creo que tu amiga me entendió. Y si no lo entendió, no creo que a una turista asiática le interese lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida. Disfruten la cena, acá se come muy bien. –Comenta mientras se aleja hacia su mesa.

-Me parece que sospecha algo. –Susurra Sora por lo bajo.

-¡Pero no, que va a sospechar!. –Exclama segura de si la viajante. –Mi actuación fue perfecta.

-¡Pero por que dijiste que soy de China!. –Le recrimina Sora. –Sabés bien que soy japonesa.

-¡Japón, China!. Son iguales y se parecen mucho.

-Entonces voy a comenzar a decirte "canadiense" total, Canadá y USA son iguales y se parecen mucho. –Gruñe Sora.

-

-

-¿Y, que obtuviste de tu visita a la otra mesa?. –Plantea Steering.

-No mucho. –Responde misteriosamente. –Pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, la jugada que acabo de hacer me mostrará resultados muy pronto, de hecho, mañana moveré otra pieza.

-La verdad linda, no te entiendo.

-Me vas a entender muy pronto. –Susurra sonriente.

-

-

Más tarde, en el restaurante…

-

-

-Una pregunta Sora. –Solicita su amiga. -¿Layla habla japonés?.

-No, nada… bah, en realidad cuando entrenábamos juntas en nuestros ratos de descanso le enseñé algunas palabras…

-¿Cómo cuales?.

-Las usuales, o sea, los saludos, a agradecer, a pedir disculpas, las malas palabras y algunas frases comunes…

-Si es así entonces tenés dos opciones. –Apunta Emily inquieta. –O te escondés mejor o salís de tu escondite a reencontrarte con quienes aún te aprecian.

-No entiendo por que decís eso. Layla ya se debe haber olvidado de mí, únicamente me confundió con "la malabarista".

-No lo parecía… -Asegura la comerciante. –Por lo que dijo cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa juraría que sabe quien sos y quiere que sepas que aún te ama.

-Si, es posible… -Masculla la oriental. –Pero todavía amo a Cecile…

-¡Ella ya no está con nosotras Sora!. Entendé que tenés que volver a ser feliz con otra persona. Es lo que ella hubiera querido…

-No lo sé…

-¡Vamos Sora!. –La anima. -Es tiempo ya de que resurjas de tus cenizas y vuelvas a ser la Sora Naegino que brillaba en el escenario Kaleido.

-Creo que tenés razón…

-Además Layla Hamilton es una chica muy linda y parece ser una buena persona. ¿A quien no le gustaría tenerla de pareja?. Además de ser muy bonita seguramente es muy inteligente y…

-No se si me la estás vendiendo como si fuera un auto usado o si la estás describiendo porque querés quedártela para vos. –Comenta Sora interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-¡Pero que decís!. –Vocifera Emily disgustada. –Sabés que me gustan los hombres, además yo no sé como dos mujeres pueden aguantarse una a la otra viviendo juntas…

-Gracias al amor… y creo que me gustaría hacer la prueba con Layla…

-¿En serio?. –Pregunta Emily sorprendida. –Y que se supone que le hace una mujer a otra.

-¿Querés probar?.

-¿Qué?. Y si pruebo… ¿no me convertiré en lesbiana?.

-Me estás invitando… -Comenta Sora sorprendida.

-No me jodás… -La reprende su amiga ruborizada. -Soy bien mujer, y si pruebo seguramente podré volver al buen camino.

-Y como sabés cual es el buen camino si nunca…

-Ya, dejemos ese tema… ¡Mirá!. –Clama la viajante. –Se están yendo.

-

-

En efecto, tanto Paul como Layla se levantan de sus asientos y se aprestan a retirarse del lugar. Al cruzar la vista con Sora, Layla cierra sus ojos, sacude sus cabellos y vuelve a observarla de manera seductora moviendo sus labios como si estuviese a punto de lanzar un beso. Ante esto Sora se sonroja y vuelve su vista al frente para rápidamente clavarla sobre los ojos de la rubia en el preciso instante en que esta le sonríe y le guiña un ojo de manera picaresca para luego dirigir su vista a la salida sin volver a ver atrás…

-

-

-Vaya… -Comenta Emily. –Se nota que le gustás…

-No… no digás esas cosas… -Susurra ruborizada mientras estruja el mantel. –Layla siempre fue una mujer lejos de mi alcance…

-

-

-Se nota que esa tal Sora te trae loca. –Comenta el actor.

-Si con esto no logro confirmar lo que sospecho, al menos confirmaré que sigo siendo atractiva. –Afirma Layla.

-¿Y que tal si esa mujer no es Sora?. ¿O si la chica que la acompaña es su novia?. ¿Y que tal si esa chica ni siquiera es lesbi?.

-¿Y que tal si mejor te quedás un poco callado?. –Ordena Layla. –¿Y que tal si por estar conmigo te estás perdiendo de salir con algún hombre apuesto?.

-Me sacrifico por mi amiguita.

-

-

Al otro día, y luego de una velada de intensa diversión con su amiga Emily, Sora se levanta para ir a la plaza como todas las mañanas, pero de repente recuerda la promesa de Layla, por lo que en ese instante titubea acerca de su decisión. En el momento de preparar su desayuno y percatarse de las pocas provisiones en su despensa, la mujer revisa su billetera y se encuentra con escasos billetes de bajo valor, situación que la anima a sacar coraje y a enfrentar otro día de malabares, no sólo por su acto sino también para evitar ser descubierta…

-

-

-¡No Paul!. Ya te dije que no voy a ir a las grabaciones. –Exclama Layla por teléfono. –El director me dijo que hoy no es necesaria mi presencia en el set, por lo que me voy a tomar el día libre para averiguar ciertas cosas…

-Su desayuno está listo señorita Layla. –Dice una de las empleadas de la actriz.

-Gracias, iré enseguida. –Acepta mientras sigue al teléfono. –Si, si, mañana vení a buscarme, hoy dejame tranquila que puedo arreglármelas bien… Chau, hasta mañana. –Exclama antes de cortar la llamada. -¡Que pesado!.

-Señorita… -Plantea la empleada. –En media hora la vienen a buscar, tal y como usted lo pidió.

-Gracias María, me termino de vestir y bajo a desayunar.

-

-

Cerca del mediodía, Sora aún se encuentra en la plaza haciendo sus acostumbradas acrobacias. Ya en la última rutina de su actuación, decide parar un momento para almorzar. Una vez que cesan los aplausos del público, Sora recibe la gratificación monetaria por parte de los espectadores, en eso se encuentra cuando percibe a lo lejos a Layla Hamilton descendiendo de un auto, por lo que intenta apurar su trabajo para evitar encontrarse nuevamente con la rubia. De repente la pierde de vista por lo que supone que sus ojos la engañaron. Finalmente cuando todos los transeúntes reanudan su marcha, Sora se apresta a partir del lugar encontrándose con la blonda mujer sentada junto a su mochila y los demás objetos usados para su espectáculo…

-

-

-Ñiji… -Susurra la actriz. –Hoy no te voy a dejar partir así nomás sin que me acompañés…

-Se… señorita Layla…

-Sé muy bien que tenés talento para la acrobacia y los malabares, y por lo que veo también tenés afinidad con el público, así que quiero ayudarte a que estés mejor, y ojalá aceptés mi ayuda.

-Pero… No puedo aceptar. –Dice Sora.

-No voy a aceptar tu negativa. –Ordena firmemente la rubia mientras toma las cosas de Sora. –Vení conmigo un momento, al menos dejame invitarte a almorzar mientras escuchás lo que te propongo.

-De… de acuerdo. –Acepta resignada la japonesita.

-

-

Ya en casa de Hamilton, Sora vestida aún con su disfraz, devora literalmente el abundante almuerzo ofrecido por la actriz, quien la observa tragar pensando en la mala situación de su invitada. Terminado el convite, ambas mujeres hablan de cosas triviales y del trabajo de la actriz sin llegar al asunto que las reúne a ambas…

-

-

-En estos momentos es mi único trabajo, luego veré si firmo contrato para trabajar en televisión.

-Es muy interesante señorita Layla…

-Podés decirme Layla.

-Es muy interesante lo que me dice… Layla, pero todavía no me dijo por que me invitó a comer a su casa.

-Cierto, acompañame hasta el otro sector de la casa y allí te explico. –Ordena la actriz mientras se levanta de su asiento.

-

-

Ambas chicas caminan por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al final del mismo en donde encuentran una amplia puerta de acero de dos hojas de color gris, Layla saca una llave de su bolsillo y la abre invitando a la acróbata a pasar, al trasponer el umbral, Sora se encuentra con el cuarto de trapecios en el que antes practicaba Layla cuando trabajaba en Kaleido…

-

-

-¡Sugoi!. –Exclama la japonesa. (TRAD¡increíble!)

-Me alegro de que te guste este lugar. –Acepta Layla. –Aquí es donde entrenaba mientras trabajaba en el escenario Kaleido.

-¿Y todavía lo usa señorita Layla?.

-Dije que podes decirme "Layla" directamente.

-Discúlpeme…

-Si, aún lo uso, siempre es bueno mantenerse en forma y con los músculos entrenados.

-¿Puedo utilizarlo?. –Pregunta Sora con la voz emocionada.

-Si, desde luego, es por esto que te invité hoy a casa.

-

-

Sin esperar una reiteración de la invitación, Sora se cuelga de las barras del trapecio y comienza a balancearse en el aparato mientras Layla la mira complacida desde abajo. Cuando Layla se prepara para acompañar a Sora en su acrobacias, percibe que la japonesa detiene sus gracias y comienza a descender rápidamente, cosa que extraña a Layla que le pregunta…

-

-

-¿Qué pasó que bajaste tan rápido?.

-Disculpe, es que necesito ir al baño… -Dice velozmente mientras se dirige hacia un costado del lugar en donde apenas se percibe una puerta.

-Si, podés pasar, está… -Se interrumpe Layla al ver que su invitada corre presurosa hacia la dirección exacta en que se encuentra el baño sin siquiera haber escuchado sus directivas.

-

-

Algo llama la atención a la actriz¿Cómo es que Ñiji conoce ese sitio sin haber estado antes en su casa con anterioridad?. Una sospecha surge en ella… pero, antes de que su convidada regrese al lugar, Layla sube al trapecio y comienza con sus juegos en él. Al ver que Sora regresa, Layla desde arriba la invita a unirse a sus destrezas, por lo que sin esperar reiteración la japonesa se une a ella y comienzan a balancearse en el trapecio y a saltar como en los viejos tiempos. Luego de un rato, ambas mujeres descienden…

-

-

-Eso fue hermoso Layla.

-Es verdad, no sabía que fueras tan buena en las acrobacias. –Plantea la rubia.

-Antes trabajé en un circo, pero cuando este cerró tuve que dedicarme a otros trabajos… -Susurra cabizbaja. –Hasta que me despidieron del último y decidí volver a recibir el aplauso del público, aunque sea en una plaza.

-¿Y no pensaste en volver a trabajar en un circo?.

-Es que… los circos me traen recuerdos tristes de amores pasados… -Dice volviendo la vista.

-Entiendo, algo así me sucede.

-Ah… -Gime Sora tomándose el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Ñiji?. –Pregunta Layla preocupada.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo repentino y se ve que me "tiró" un músculo del brazo, pero ya estaré bien.

-Permitime un momento. –Solicita la actriz tomando el brazo de su acompañante. -Soy buena para los masajes. –Añade mientras masajea el brazo de la chica quien la mira sonrojada.

-Gracias, ya me pondré bien.

-Podrías quitarte la máscara por un momento. –Pide Layla tomando la cara de su amiga.

-No… no hace falta, preciso adaptarme bien a mi ropa de trabajo. –Pretexta Naegino retirando suavemente la mano de la anfitriona.

-Como quieras, lo decía para que estés más cómoda y relajada. –Argumenta Hamilton mientras prosigue con el masaje y roza suavemente uno de los senos de la japonesita quien responde aumentando el rubor de su rostro.

-Yo me siento bien.

-Ñiji… me recordás tanto a alguien a quien amé hace mucho tiempo ya…

-¿Mi disfraz le recuerda a un hombre?. –Inquiere extrañada.

-No… me recordás a una chica, una japonesa que trabajó junto a mí en el Escenario Kaleido…

-¿Una chica?. Creía que usted… bueno, ya sabe, el actor ese que… -Expone Sora confundida.

-El es gay y yo su pantalla.

-Layla…

-Me gustás desde que te vi en la plaza por primera vez…

-Pero, Layla yo… -Intenta explicar la oriental segundos antes de que la rubia junte sus labios con los suyos…

-

-

Sora se encuentra estupefacta. Layla a quien siempre creyó heterosexual resultó ser de las suyas, y en este momento la está besando por lo que decide aprovechar la ocasión y fundirse en un abrazo con ella intensificando el beso abriendo la boca para dejar entrar a Layla… ambas se encuentran sometidas a la pasión sintiendo Sora los pechos de Layla apretarse junto a los suyos. Cuando más entregada y fogosa se encuentra Sora, imprevistamente una imagen le viene a la mente: el fantasma de Cecile se hace presente en su mente, la ve ahí vestida con su mejor gala, tan sonriente y animada como siempre llamándola por su nombre… esto alcanzó para enfriarla y soltarse bruscamente de la actriz quien la mira perpleja por lo sucedido…

-

-

-¡Sumimasen!. –Yo… ¡No puedo hacer esto!. –Exclama la acróbata bajando la vista mientras trata de contener las lágrimas.

-Perdoname, es que creía que vos también…

-Tengo que irme… -Dice sin más la japonesa mientras rumbea hacia la salida.

-¡Esperá!. Al menos dejame que te explique…

-No hace falta. -Exclama apretando el paso.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos?.

-¡No lo sé!. –Grita mientras voltea a verla con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas mientras huye hacia afuera.

-

-

Layla queda destruida mientras la ve alejarse. Cuando supone que se encuentra lejos de ella, rompe en llanto mientras habla para si misma…

-

-

-¡Mierda Layla!. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?. Hubiese jurado que era ella pero resultó ser una buga cualquiera… ¡Como me pudo fallar tanto el instinto!.

-

-

Instantes más tarde, Sora se encuentra corriendo por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, las lágrimas le impiden ver la dirección de sus pasos… cuando finalmente detiene su alocada carrera reconoce el lugar en el que se detiene como la plaza en la que trabaja a diario. Al ver cerca suyo un banco libre, se sienta en él y continúa sollozando, como la máscara le resulta incomoda se la quita junto con la peluca arco iris que aún lleva colocada. Unos minutos después, entre sus sollozos, siente que una voz masculina le habla…

-

-

-¿Sora, Sora Naegino?. –Escucha decir a un hombre. -¿En verdad sos vos?.

-

-

Al alzar la vista, Sora reconoce a Ken como su interlocutor, la última de las personas que Sora deseaba que la encuentre en ese estado debido a la terrible manera en la que ambos se despidieron la última vez que se vieron en el Escenario Kaleido días antes de que Sora partiese de allí al informarle acerca de sus motivos…

-

-

_Sora se encuentra tras bambalinas en el escenario Kaleido, su número acaba de concluir y tiene que esperar nuevamente su turno para aparecer nuevamente frente al público. Mientras hace tiempo, Ken aparece para platicar con ella como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez no puede ocultar su tristeza sabiendo que Sora pronto partirá hacia otro empleo…_

_-_

_-_

_-Tres días más y estaré trabajando en otro lugar… -Susurra Sora a Ken._

_-No se te nota triste. –Musita Ken._

_-Es algo confuso lo que me sucede. –Confiesa la chica. –Por un lado estoy triste ya que no volveré a trabajar con Rosetta ni con Mia, ni Anna ni con Marion… Pero… a la vez estoy muy feliz de poder estar cerca de Cecile, ella se esfuerza mucho por mantener a su circo y para llevarlo adelante junto a sus compañeros y amigos, es por eso que me siento halagada de que me haya elegido… a mí. –Susurra ruborizada._

_-Creo que te olvidaste de alguien. -Indica el muchacho compungido._

_-¡Ah si, Kalos!. –Exclama la oriental. –El jefe me dijo que puedo volver cuando guste ya que…_

_-¿Y yo no cuento Sora?. –Clama Ken enardecido. –Siempre te ayude a entrenar y te acompañé a todos lados…_

_-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto, vos sos mi amigo y las chicas… bueno¿Me entendés lo que quiero decir, no?._

_-No lo entiendo._

_-No importa, voy a mi camarín. –Dice Sora restándole importancia a Ken._

_-¡Sora, esperá, quiero decirte algo muy importante!._

_-¿Qué pasa Ken?. –Pregunta extrañada._

_-Sora yo… -Comienza a decir mientras se acerca a la muchacha y la toma de la mano. –Yo… ¡Te amo!. Sora, desde la primera vez que te vi me di cuenta de que me gustás y que me di cuenta de que…_

_-_

_-_

_Cuando Ken fija sus ojos en los de Sora, este se da cuenta de que ella lo mira aguantando la risa, al ver su cara, estalla en carcajadas, situación que confunde y ofende a Ken…_

_-_

_-_

_-¡No le veo la gracia!. ¿Por qué te reís?._

_-Creo que nunca te diste cuenta de nada Ken… si que sos distraído… -Explica mientras trata de contener la risa sin lograrlo ya que nuevamente explota en risotadas._

_-¡Sora!. Lo que te digo es cierto… ¡te amo!._

_-¿Pero cual es la gracia, que sucede con ustedes?. –Pregunta Rosetta acercándose al lugar luego de ver a Sora envuelta en risas._

_-Es que Ken… ¡Dijo que me ama!. –Cuenta Sora entre risas. -¡Si que es distraído!._

_-¿Acaso no sabés nada?. –Inquiere Rosetta. –A Sora le gustan las chicas. –Afirma Rosetta._

_-¡Que cosa!. –Exclama Ken avergonzado._

_-Sora se va del Kaleido Stage porque se enamoró de una acróbata que resultó ser la dueña del circo en el que va a trabajar ahora. –Prosigue la menor._

_-Pero… ¡No puedo creerlo!. –Chilla el joven. –Todo este tiempo me comporté como un idiota mientras ustedes se reían de mí…_

_-¡Si que sos inocente Ken!. –Le dice Sora. –Disculpame, pero no puedo corresponderte, yo… ¡Amo a las mujeres!. Y justamente lo que dijo Rosetta es cierto, me voy a trabajar con mi novia a otro circo… –Anuncia antes de iniciar sus risotadas de vuelta. -¡Es tan divertido!. Ken creía que yo era buga…_

_-Ken, no puede ser. –Le explica la belga. –Lo de Sora es sabido por todos, creía que vos también te habrías dado cuenta…_

_-¿Y que más me ocultan?. –Plantea el joven._

_-Quiero creer que sabés que Anna y Mia son pareja; ¿Verdad?. –Expone Rosetta._

_-¿Algo más que agregar?. –Insiste el muchacho._

_-Si, yo también soy les, y tiempo atrás le declaré mi amor a Sora pero ella me rechazó. –Explica la muchacha._

_-Que pena… -Murmura Ken._

_-Tampoco es para que te lo tomés así Ken… -Expresa la japonesa. –Podemos seguir siendo amigos._

_-No lo creo… yo siempre te fui sincero. –Masculla el joven. –Pero vos te reías de mí viendo como sufría por tu amor…_

_-Ken, yo nunca supe… -Trata de decir la artista._

_-¡No te hagás la inocente!. –Brama el hombre. -Te divertías viendo como trataba de decirte que te amo, pero como a vos no te interesan los hombres seguramente lo tomaste como un juego, total, no sentiste nunca nada por mí…_

_-¡Eso no es verdad!. –Clama la oriental. –Siempre fuiste un amigo importante para mí. Y eso lo sabés bien…_

_-¡Exactamente!. Un amigo, no el hombre que podría haber sido tu esposo… ¡Pero claro!. Total, vos sos una pervertida degenerada que se revuelca con mujeres…_

_-¡No te voy a permitir que me tratés de esa forma. –Grita Sora enardecida. -¡Y menos que me tratés de degenerada delante de mis amistades!._

_-¿Por qué?. Si son todas iguales, de seguro van a saltar a defenderte porque todas son unas tortilleras resentidas con los hombres…_

_-¡Por supuesto que la defiendo!. –Proclama Rosetta. –No voy a dejar que un homofóbico ataque a Sora y me ataque a mí de esa manera…_

_-¿Qué pasa acá, que son esos gritos?. –Pregunta Kalos apareciendo en el lugar._

_-Nada jefe, simplemente un altercado con estas… personas. –Explica Ken yéndose._

_-¡Ah claro!. –Tirás la piedra y ahora huís como un cobarde. –Le grita Sora._

_-¡Terminenlá de hacer tanto escándalo!. –Ordena el jefe. –Sus gritos se escuchan hasta el escenario._

_-Olvídese de que alguna vez existí para usted, señorita Naegino. –Indica Ken sin detenerse y con cierto sarcasmo remarcado en el "señorita Naegino"._

_-No quiero relacionarme con homofóbicos…_

_-Dejalo Sora. –Comenta Rosetta mientras la abraza. –Está dolido por lo que no pudo ser._

_-¿Estás bien Sora?. –Consulta el jefe._

_-Si jefe, estoy bien…_

-

-

Sora observa a quien le habla y luego de reconocer a Ken, vuelve la vista hacia un lado. Este, sin embargo se acerca a ella y viendo que estuvo llorando le acerca un pañuelo el cual ni siquiera es aceptado por la mujer. Sin rendirse, el muchacho se sienta a su lado y permanece en silencio por un rato hasta que Sora comienza a hablar…

-

-

-La rechacé…

-¿Qué dijiste Sora?.

-Que la rechacé, ella me ofreció su amor pero la rechacé… ¡Soy una estúpida!. –Susurra antes de ocultar su cara entre sus manos y largase a llorar nuevamente.

-No entiendo lo que me decís Sora…

-Hoy fui a visitar a Layla a su casa, me invitó a almorzar, ella quería ayudarme en mi espectáculo callejero haciendo que practique mis habilidades junto a ella, pero… en un momento me dice que gusta de mí y yo… la rechacé… no pude aceptarla porque no pude superar la muerte de mi pareja…

-¿Se murió tu novia, la que hizo que abandonaras Kaleido?.

-Si, ya hace tiempo de eso, pero aún no logro afrontar la perdida… es que siento que todavía la amo…

-Comprendo, sé lo que se siente… -Susurra el muchacho. –Sora…

-¿Qué, que pasa?.

-Espero me disculpés por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos en el Kaleido Stage…

-Fue muy feo lo que me dijiste…

-Y quiero que me perdonés por ello.

-Ahora no sé que hacer con lo que Layla me dijo. –Dice la japonesa sin escuchar a Ken.

-¡Yo si sé lo que podés hacer!. –Exclama Ken de manera triunfal.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?. –Pregunta la muchacha incrédula.

-Sora, lo que te voy a decir puede sonarte raro después de lo que pasó aquella vez y de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero, es lo que siento y es la verdad…

-Bueno, decilo de una vez por todas… -Pide Sora algo impaciente.

-¡Sora, casate conmigo!. –Anuncia Ken.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-¡Que te casés conmigo!. –Todavía te amo y si te casás conmigo podrás olvidarte de tu novia muerta, de Layla y de cualquier otra mujer que haya existido en tu vida…

-No entiendo…

-Es que si te casás conmigo puedo ayudarte… lo digo de verdad. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta Sora?.

-

-

Sora mira a Ken algo aturdida, no entiende si lo de Ken va en serio o si escuchó mal lo que le dijo, mientras ella observa al suplicante hombre, titubea acerca de la respuesta solicitada…

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

Gracias por los reviews. kaleido fanatic, te prometo que no me olvidaré del fic, de hecho estoy escribiendo el capítulo 5 que es el último, pero como actualizo de a un capítulo por mes… espero poder terminarlo pronto ya que tengo mas ideas para nuevos fics. ¡Suerte a todos!.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Resurgir de las Cenizas. Capítulo Tres. Mayo 2007.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

Algo atrasado, pero ya esta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste.

-

**RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

-

-

-Sora, lo que te voy a decir puede sonarte raro después de lo que pasó aquella vez y de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero, es lo que siento y es la verdad…

-Bueno, decilo de una vez por todas… -Pide Sora algo impaciente.

-¡Sora, casate conmigo!. –Anuncia Ken.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-¡Que te casés conmigo!. –Todavía te amo y si te casás conmigo podrás olvidarte de tu novia muerta, de Layla y de cualquier otra mujer que haya existido en tu vida…

-No entiendo…

-Es que si te casás conmigo puedo ayudarte… lo digo de verdad. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta Sora?.

-

-

Sora mira a Ken algo aturdida, no entiende si lo de Ken va en serio o si escuchó mal lo que le dijo, mientras ella observa al suplicante hombre, titubea acerca de la respuesta solicitada…

-

-

-¿Ayudarme?. No entiendo como es que podés ayudarme…

-Ya te lo dije Sora, te amo y quiero casarme con vos.

-¿Por qué me salís con esas cosas?. No nos vimos en mucho tiempo y en cuanto nos encontramos me hacés una propuesta rara…

-Pero… es lo que sentía en aquel entonces y lo que todavía siento… ¡Te amo!. A pesar de cómo te traté esa vez siempre quise pedirte perdón por ello ya que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y nunca me olvidé de vos…

-¡Ay ya basta de decir idioteces!. –Lo interrumpe la japonesa. –Sabés bien que no te voy a dar bola ya que no me gustan los hombres…

-¡Por eso quiero ayudarte!. –Plantea Ken. –Si te casás conmigo voy a ayudarte a que te curés de esa "enfermedad" así podés ser una chica normal y decente.

-¿Normal y decente?. ¿Enfermedad?. –No me gusta nada lo que decís… -Advierte la chica.

-¡Es que quiero que te curés!. –Exclama el joven. –Casándote conmigo puedo ayudarte a que te olvidés de la muerta, de Layla y de cualquier otra mujer ya que haré que te gusten los hombres curándote de tu enfermedad.

-¡Ya escuché demasiado!. –Vocifera la oriental levantándose de su lugar y rumbeando hacia la calle. –No sólo no tengo ninguna enfermedad, sino que además no tengo porqué escuchar tus idioteces…

-¡Es que estás enferma!. –Ninguna chica normal tiene relaciones sex… bueno, de esa clase con otras… chicas… -Dice mientras la persigue.

-¡Basta de seguirme!.

-¿Acaso querés seguir con esa vida?. ¿Querés seguir sufriendo por las mujeres?. ¿Siendo una pervertida degenerada sos feliz?.

-

-

Ante esta humillación, Sora se da vuelta y le propina un sonoro cachetazo a Ken el cual, luego de recibido el golpe se frota la cara, observa con rabia a la mujer, dándole la espalda decide proseguir su camino no sin antes despedirse…

-

-

-Veo que no vas a cambiar nunca. Ojalá no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

-De lo que no me arrepiento es de mantenerme alejada de los homofóbicos. –Le grita mientras lo observa alejarse. –Tarado… -Susurra para si.

-

-

En la noche, Sora descansa en la habitación de la pensión en la que vive. Cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con Emily que le trae algo de comida la cual comparten mientras dialogan…

-

-

-¡Yo si que tengo una suerte pésima para el amor!. –Se lamenta la japonesa entre sollozos. –No sólo enviudé joven sino que encima un homofóbico me propone matrimonio para curarme de mi "enfermedad". –Dice de manera irónica.

-Eso si que fue divertido… -Comenta su amiga.

-¡Para vos!. Para mí no lo fue.

-Disculpame.

-No importa, lo más triste es que rechacé a Layla…

-¿Y por que lo hiciste?.

-¡Ya te conté!. –Exclama. –Se me apareció la cara de Cecile y por eso me bloquee…

-Pero ella te gusta. ¿O me equivoco?.

-Me gusta Layla… pero yo no sé si se enamoro de mí o del payaso Arco Iris. Es por eso que tampoco puedo verla a los ojos y decirle… que me gusta.

-Entonces, por que en vez de estar acá lamentándote no vas mañana y le decís quien sos y lo que sentís por ella…

-Es que tampoco sé si la amo o no… luego de lo que me pasó con Cecile… siento que todavía la amo…

-¡Dejate de dar vueltas mujer!. –Insiste Emily. –Cecile ya no te necesita, fue feliz mientras vivió a tu lado y de seguro ella quiere que vos también lo seas acá en donde estás, ¡Dejala descansar en paz de una buena vez!.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!. Sin peros. Si ella te besó de esa forma es porque algo siente, y no te parece que si sabe que en realidad el payaso Arco Iris sos vos no se va a poner más contenta. ¿O me vas a decir que mientras trabajaste en el Kaleido no te sentiste atraída por ella?. –Expresa la viajante. –Layla debe ser una buena mujer al igual que vos, y no creo que ella quiera perderse a una chica tan buena y tan linda como vos… -Susurra acercándose a su amiga.

-¡Basta!. –Pide Sora sonrojada. –Parece como si me quisieras besar…

-Es que siempre me pregunté que se sentirá besar a una mujer…

-¿Qué no sos buga vos?.

-Escuchame, sabés bien que me gustan los hombres, simplemente es curiosidad y si te beso… no estaría besando a una mujer, te estaría besando a vos…

-No me lo digás dos veces, ya que estamos las dos solas y no sé si me puedo contener…

-Por que no. Total, unos besos y abrazos, unos revolcones en la cama y ya está. Como no hay peligro de embarazo me puedo quedar tranquila. ¿No te parece?.

-No lo creo… -Susurra Sora con tristeza. -Sentiría que estoy traicionando a Cecile, siempre fuiste su mejor amiga y gracias a ella ahora lo sos de mí.

-Es verdad Sora. –Dice mientras la abraza. –Simplemente dije eso para animarte un poco ya que te veo tan decaída…

-Gracias…

-

-

Ambas chicas permanecen abrazadas por unos minutos, los suficientes como para que Sora no perciba la decepción en el rostro de su amiga…

Más tarde, Emily vuelve a su hogar no sin antes recordarle todo lo hablado y recomendarle que sea sincera con ella misma acerca de sus sentimientos con la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora se prepara para desarrollar sus actividades habituales en el parque, pero cuando se dispone a salir, descubre que la mochila en la que lleva los objetos para su espectáculo no se encuentra con ella. Apesadumbrada, recuerda que el día anterior, al salir de la casa de Layla, no la llevaba consigo. Sin amedrentarse, decide realizar su función como si nada, improvisando sobre la marcha. Ya en su lugar de trabajo, Sora desempeña su espectáculo con una habilidad sorprendente y entretiene muy bien a la gente con sus gracias y volteretas. Cuando termina su rutina y la multitud se dispersa, aparece de en medio del gentío una actriz muy conocida por la oriental. La mujer se acerca a Sora, pero en cuanto lo hace, esta intenta escaparse por lo que Layla la toma del brazo y la obliga a detenerse…

-

-

-Si te vas no podré devolverte tus cosas. –Explica Layla mientras exhibe la mochila de la malabarista. –Ayer te fuiste tan rápido de casa que vine a traértelas.

-Gracias señorita Layla. –Expresa Sora abochornada dándole la espalda.

-Entiendo que no quieras verme a la cara. –Susurra la cineasta. –Espero me disculpes lo sucedido ayer… no quise ponerte en una situación así… es que a mí me gustan las chicas y…

-Creo que me malinterpreta señorita Layla. –Comenta la japonesa. –No escapé de usted por el beso… al contrario, me pareció muy dulce y me gustó, pero… no puedo aceptar su amor… y no porque usted sea mujer…

-¿Y entonces por que me rechazaste?. –Pregunta la actriz algo molesta.

-Es… algo complicado de explicar… -Clama Sora dándose vuelta para ver a la rubia mientras las lágrimas salen desde detrás de su mascara, las cuales son percibidas por la rubia. –Usted es sincera conmigo y con sus sentimientos, pero yo… oculto muchas cosas…

-Si me dejás podré ir descubriéndolas…

-No puedo… ni siquiera conoce mi rostro… y aún así usted se enamoró de mí… -Explica Arco Iris intensificando su llanto.

-Me gustaría mucho poder verlo… -Anuncia mientras se acerca a Sora y la abraza mientras acerca su mano para quitarle la máscara, pero la acróbata se lo impide retirándole la mano con delicadeza.

-No por favor… -Solicita mientras sostiene la mano de la rubia entre las suyas. –No quiero que se decepcione al ver mi cara…

-¿Por qué habría de decepcionarme?. –Plantea la rubia. –No creo que seas un monstruo que tiene que vivir oculto de la gente ni nada por el estilo…

-Es que… siento que no cumpliré ni sus sueños ni expectativas…

-¿Mis sueños y expectativas?. –Inquiere la actriz extrañada. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con vos?.

-¡No, nada!. –Profiere Sora creyéndose descubierta al recordar la ocasión en la que la blonda mujer le pidió que se convierta en su sueño. -Es que a lo mejor usted cree que son una belleza… y no soy digna de estar al lado de una actriz tan hermosa como usted…

-Al menos dejame decidirlo a mí. –Observa. –Creo saber bien de quien me puedo… enamorar. –Insiste tratando de retirar el antifaz.

-¡No!. –Suplica la japonesa. –Por favor…

-De acuerdo. –Acepta la actriz. –Pero tené en cuenta que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y lucharé para que me aceptes.

-Eh..

-Y me gustaría que vinieras de nuevo a mi casa. –Prosigue la rubia. -Estoy sola y tu compañía me resulta agradable, además podremos entrenar juntas así pronto podés volver a trabajar en el escenario Kaleido.

-Si… gracias señorita Layla.

-Dije que podés decirme Layla. –Le recuerda la actriz sonriente. –Y apurate que el público espera por la función.

-Si, como diga. Layla…

-¿Querés decirme algo?.

-Espero que me entienda… -Musita. –Yo también quiero ser sincera con usted… ¡Pero por el momento no puedo!.

-No hablemos de eso ahora Ñiji, hay gente que espera por tu actuación y no podemos hacerles perder el tiempo.

-

-

Ya con sus elementos de trabajo habituales, Sora realiza su acostumbrada demostración de destreza frente a la gente de la plaza, acompañada de Layla con quien desarrolla un par de trucos, ya que en el momento la actriz improvisa un antifaz con su pañuelo y puede actuar sin ser reconocida por los espectadores. Rato más tarde, finalizada la actuación, ambas mujeres llegan a la mansión de la actriz para poder entrenar en el amplio trapecio de la casa.

Varias horas más tarde y habiendo finalizado un intenso entrenamiento, Sora regresa a la pensión en donde pasa la noche en soledad, a pesar de las insistencias de la rubia para que pase la noche junto a ella.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡Sora, Sora!. -Escucha que gritan varias personas.-¡Tenés que ayudarnos!._

_-¿Pero que pasa?. –Pregunta la japonesa al llegar al circo en el que trabaja._

_-Hay un tipo que dice que tenemos que irnos ya que como murió la dueña, el circo cerró y los herederos quieren liquidarlo. –Asegura uno de los presentes._

_-¡No puede ser!. –Exclama la oriental al mismo tiempo en que se dirige hacia donde le indican que se encuentra el mencionado sujeto._

_-_

_-_

_Cuando Sora ingresa a lo que es la "oficina" del circo, se topa con un hombre de saco y corbata sentado en el escritorio del recinto mientras revisa unas carpetas contables. Sora carraspea para llamar la atención del hombre, al verla le señala una silla con una de las carpetas y mientras continúa con su lectura Sora inicia su ataque…_

_-_

_-_

_-¿Quién es usted y que hace con los papeles contables?._

_-¡Ah si!. –Expresa el tipo mientras le extiende la mano. –Disculpe que no me haya presentado, soy John Smith, contador y representante legal de la familia de Cecile Paday. –Un gusto conocerla. (NDA: se pronuncia "Cecil Padé")_

_-Sora Naegino. –Dice lacónicamente cruzando los brazos. –Lástima que no sea de mi agrado su presencia._

_-Tengo entendido que usted… -Indica el tipo guardando su mano en el bolsillo. -…Señorita Naegino, llevaba parte de la contabilidad de la empresa; ¿no es así?._

_-Eso es cierto, por lo que me gustaría que me explique se presencia en este lugar. –Pide Sora disgustada._

_-Me ordenaron que proceda al cierre y liquidación de esta empresa cuanto antes. –Informa el contador. -Por lo que es mi deber informarle que usted y todos los empleados de la fallida deben desalojar los remolques que ocupan en el plazo de cinco días contados a partir de la fecha ya que se procederá al remate de los bienes de la misma para…_

_-¡Para qué!. –Truena la japonesa. –Para que los que maltrataron siempre a Cecile ahora se lleven los pocos centavos que puedan sacarle a nuestras cosas, destruyendo el sueño de su vida…_

_-Eso a usted no le concierne. –La interrumpe el interventor. –Son los herederos legales y pueden disponer de los bienes de la difunta como les convenga más a sus intereses._

_-Pero cuando Cecile vivía siempre le reprocharon su forma de ser, ahora quieren quedarse con todo lo que ella trabajó destruyendo todo su esfuerzo…_

_-Señorita Naegino. –Vuelve a interrumpirla el hombre. –Ya todo está decidido, planeado y organizado. –En cinco días se hará el remate con o sin cirqueros dentro del lugar, así que no me obligue a proceder con la fuerza policial._

_-¡Será de esa manera entonces!._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Al menos podré descansar un poco en casa!… -Exclama la oriental mientras intenta colocar la llave en la puerta del departamento. ¡No abre!. –Masculla mientras trata de mover la llave._

_-¡Ah!. Señorita Naegino. –Escucha decir detrás de ella al encargado del edificio. –Tengo que decirle algo…_

_-¿Qué pasó ahora?. –Pregunta la trapecista._

_- Esta mañana luego de que usted saliera vinieron unos tipos de traje a ver el departamento junto con… con esa señora con la que siempre discutía la francesita…_

_-La madre. –Le interrumpe._

_-¡Si!. Esa señora. Resulta que vinieron a ver el departamento y llegaron con cerrajero y le cambiaron la cerradura. Les pregunté porque y me dijeron que no me meta, que son cosas legales y que les diera todas las llaves que tuviera de la casa..._

_-¡Eso hicieron!. –Chilla la japonesa._

_-Si, pero por suerte me llamaron para que limpiara el lugar mientras sacaban los muebles y otras cosas mas… así que le pude rescatar cosas suyas… y algunas de esa chica Cecile…_

_-Gracias… -Susurra la chica mientras se le escapan unas lágrimas._

_-_

_-_

_Luego, el encargado la lleva hasta su departamento en donde le entrega una caja con diversos objetos, entre ellos el retrato plateado que Cecile le regalo antes de morir y con el cual durmió abrazado toda la noche en la que falleció su amada…_

_-_

_-_

_-¡No pueden tratarnos de esta forma!. –Exclama un payaso._

_-¡Golpéenlos a todos!. –Vocifera una señora mayor bastante malhumorada. –¡Que no quede uno solo de esos mamarrachos dentro de este lugar!._

_-¡Ya escucharon!. –Ordena un oficial de policía!. -¡Sáquenlos aunque tengan que romperles los huesos!._

_-¡No nos vamos a rendir!. –Clama Sora desde un palco. –Resistiremos hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_-¿Así que van a resistir?. -¡Ustedes!. –Le ordena la mujer a un grupo de malvivientes que se encuentra protegiéndola. –Comiencen a quemar esta asquerosa carpa de una buena vez._

_-¡Si doña!. –Acepta uno de ellos._

_-_

_-_

_Ante esta perspectiva, y al ver que los maleantes van en serio y que la policía ya lastimó gravemente a varios de sus compañeros, Sora desciende de donde se halla y comienza a ayudar a sus amigos para que salgan del lugar mientras detrás suyo truena una fuerte explosión seguida de una intensa llamarada que envuelve las telas de la carpa, al mismo tiempo que otro estruendo similar incendia parte del decorado y el escenario. Ya fuera del circo, y viendo que sus compañeros se encuentran a buen resguardo, todos contemplan el trágico espectáculo de la carpa ardiente y los remolques arrastrados por las grúas traídas para la ocasión mientras que algunos camiones llevan consigo elementos que formaron parte de las funciones. Ante esto, Sora estalla en llantos siendo confortada por algunos de sus compañeros de elenco…_

_-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra pesadilla que la hace despertar en medio de la noche entre palpitaciones, sudores y lágrimas…

Al comienzo de ese día, Sora desarrolla sus actividades de manera confusa. Por momentos se siente presa de una alegría inusual en ella en los últimos tiempos, mientras que en ratos la atormenta la angustia debido a la pesadilla que removió recuerdos pasados…

En otro punto de la ciudad, la rubia actriz se toma un descanso en su trabajo debido a ciertos inconvenientes con las cámaras. Mientras medita en su camarín, revuelve el café que solicitó, instante en el que escucha que alguien llama a su puerta y se anuncia para entrar…

-Soy yo, Paul. ¿Puedo entrar?.

-Pero que pesado… -Susurra para si antes de dejarlo pasar. –Si, pasá, estoy vestida.

-Sorry linda, pero es que te vi algo… alterada y me di cuenta de que algo te ocurre.

-Si, algo me ocurre. –Acepta la rubia sin verlo.

-Pero no te me pongás así. Estas cosas suceden siempre, un fallo en las cámaras es algo frecuente en el mundo del espectáculo y…

-No estoy mal por lo de las cámaras Paul, sucede que anteayer… me animé a declararle mi amor a Ñiji, pero sospecho que me falló el instinto ya que resultó ser una buga cualquiera…

-¿Pero como fue que te le declaraste?.

-Después de practicar en el trapecio, ella se queja de dolor en un brazo y para aliviarle un poco el músculo le hice unos masajes, sin querer la toque más de lo debido y al ver que no se molestaba le dije lo que siento, la besé y ella pareció aceptar mi beso, pero después me rechazó y se fue corriendo.

-Muy conciso tu relato pero entendible.

-Aunque… ¡Hay algo que no me cierra!. –Prosigue la actriz.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto?.

-Que la misma chica que estaba en el restaurante con la mujer que me crucé en el baño es la misma que se encontraba con Ñiji en la plaza, y sin embargo Ñiji y la del restaurante parecen no ser la misma persona.

-¿Y con eso que querés descubrir?.

-Que si Ñiji y la chica del restaurante son la misma persona, eso quiere decir que Ñiji es les… y entonces puede ser que me haya rechazado porque ya tiene novia y…

-¿No te parece que te estás apurando demasiado en tus conclusiones?.

-¡Callate y dejame pensar!. –Ordena la rubia. –Hay otra cosa que no cuadra en mi cabeza.

-¿Y que es?.

-Ocurre que siendo la primera vez que Ñiji visita mi casa, ese día ella fue al baño sola…

-¿La querías acompañar?. Nena, en verdad te hace falta una novia…

-¡No digás tonterías!. –Exclama. –Me refiero a que cuando alguien entra a una casa por primera vez, nunca sabe la ubicación del baño, a menos que antes haya estado en ese lugar…

-Y según dijiste, esa muchacha recién conocía tu casa.

-¡Exacto!. Y sabés bien que no invito a mucha gente a mi casa, y menos a subirse al trapecio.

-Por lo que nos lleva a la conclusión… -La alienta Paul.

-Que Ñiji puede ser alguien que conocí con anterioridad… -Se interrumpe antes de elevar la voz. –O lo que es peor, es una periodista que me está seduciendo para que descubra mi orientación…

-Pará un poco chiquita. Calmate y pensá mejor las cosas. Ninguna periodista conoce tu casa, y menos aún se iba a pasar todo el día haciendo piruetas en una plaza esperando que justamente vos, Layla Hamilton, te detengas a verla, te hagas amiga de ella para así ir a tu casa y ser víctima de un ataque sexual y con esas pruebas destruirte en un periódico amarillista. Lo más razonable es que haya sido una antigua colega tuya del circo ese en que trabajaste y no quiere darse a conocer vaya a saber uno por que.

-De ser así, voy a descubrirla. –Dice Layla firmemente. –Confío en mi instinto y sé que voy bien, lo que me inquieta es esta sospecha que no puedo confirmar aún…

-¿Sospecha?.

-Si, dije sospecha. Vos sabés que no soy de darme a la gente de manera natural. Sin embargo en contadísimas ocasiones logro darme plenamente a alguien. Y lo que me sucede con Ñiji es algo inexplicable para mí, cosa que únicamente me da lugar para una sola conclusión.

-¿Cuál?.

-Que… -Dice Layla antes de ser interrumpida por los gritos del director que provienen desde afuera.

-¡Layla!. –Vocifera el hombre. –No hace falta que me abras, te aviso que como no podemos arreglar las cámaras nos tomamos el resto del día libre…

-¡Me viene muy bien!. –Masculla la rubia. –Vamos ya mismo a esa plaza. –Manda la mujer levantándose de su asiento. –Quiero sacarme todas las dudas cuanto antes.

-Como usted ordene My Fairy Lady. –Acepta el actor levantándose de su silla para abrirle la puerta a la rubia que sale del lugar hecha un bólido.

-

-

Cuando los actores llegan al paseo público, la rubia desciende del auto y a pedido de la misma, el hombre se retira de allí dejándola sola. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando percibe a la japonesa realizando su espectáculo en el parque, sitio al cual se dirige presurosa, pero al ver a la multitud congregada alrededor de la malabarista, decide ocultarse entre unos arbustos. Una vez que el gentío se dispersa, la dama se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Ñiji acomodando sus cosas…

-

-

-Me gustaría que vinieras a casa esta tarde. –Pide la artista.

-¡Layla!. –Exclama sorprendida la oriental. –No esperaba que viniera…

-Tengo el resto del día libre, es por eso que me gustaría pasarlo a tu lado. –Solicita la mujer de manera dulce y seductora provocando el súbito sonrojo de la japonesa.

-De acuerdo… -Suspira ruborizada. -Si me lo pide de esa manera…

-

-

Minutos más tarde, ambas se encuentran dentro de la gran mansión practicando acrobacias en el trapecio. Ambas mujeres realizan saltos y gracias durante una hora hasta que la actriz propone descansar un momento par recuperar energías…

-

-

-Estás mejorando mucho Ñiji. –La alaba la actriz. –Si seguís así pronto podrás trabajar en el Kaleido Stage.

-No sé si es eso lo que quiero. Los circos me traen recuerdos tristes… -Dice compungida.

-Algo de eso me comentaste…

-Es verdad, los circos me traen recuerdos tristes de amores pasados. Mi pareja y yo trabajábamos en el mismo circo. Yo enviudé muy joven debido a que mi pareja cayó desde lo alto de un trapecio y murió horas después. Sus herederos dispusieron el cierre del circo por lo que a los pocos días de haber enviudado me quedé también sin trabajo…

-Es muy triste que hayas perdido a tu marido en una situación como esa, y para peor en un circo…

-¿Marido?. –La interrumpe la oriental. –Yo nunca dije que mi pareja fuera un hombre.

-¿Entonces?. –Dice asombrada.

-Es verdad, no soy buga. –Afirma Sora. –Por eso aquella vez le dije que no la rechacé por ser mujer y que su beso me pareció muy dulce. Ocurre que, siento que traiciono la memoria de mi novia si me relaciono o formo pareja con otra mujer… -Susurra con la mirada baja.

-Podrías darme una oportunidad al menos…

-Es que si fuera eso solo… ¡Pero hay otras cosas que usted no sabe de mí!. –Exclama. -¿O por qué cree que cargo con esta máscara?.

-Es algo que me gustaría saber. Pero por ahora volvamos a los ejercicios. –Ordena la cineasta para desviar el tema. –No quiero que te me deprimas.

-Si, gracias…

-

-

Ambas mujeres retornan al trapecio en donde comienzan a balancearse atrapándose la una a la otra en las múltiples acrobacias. De repente, y durante un salto, la japonesa se lleva la mano al rostro para acomodarse la máscara. Cuando Layla intenta atraparla y dado que la oriental no reaccionó a tiempo, sin querer la toma del brazo de manera incorrecta provocando que la máscara se desprenda de su rostro cayendo junto a Sora del trapecio…

-

-

-¡Sora!. –Grita Layla al ver caer a la japonesa, quien la observa compungida mientras cae hacia la red de seguridad.

-

-

La acróbata no dice nada, simplemente cae en silencio a la red. Layla se suelta del alambre y cae en busca de la japonesa, que cuando siente caer a su compañera de acrobacias vuelve la vista y trata de taparse la cara mientras intenta colocarse la máscara, la cual se encuentra partida en varias partes…

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

Gracias a todos por los reviews. Kaon Sama, espero te guste este capítulo, y si, obviamente Layla no se creyó mucho la actuación de Emily… El capítulo siguiente ya es el último, así que hasta que lo publique me dedicaré a escribir mi nuevo fic, el cual estrenaré en un par de meses, nos estamos viendo. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Resurgir de las Cenizas. Capítulo Cuatro. Junio 2007.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

-

-

-¡Sora!. –Grita Layla al ver caer a la japonesa, quien la observa compungida mientras cae hacia la red de seguridad.

-

-

La acróbata no dice nada, simplemente cae en silencio a la red. Layla se suelta del alambre y cae en busca de la japonesa, que cuando siente caer a su compañera de acrobacias vuelve la vista y trata de taparse la cara mientras intenta colocarse la máscara, la cual se encuentra partida en varias partes…

Layla cae en la red junto a su invitada, un gesto de disgusto se refleja en su rostro. Al verla, Sora se asusta e intenta bajar de la red cuando siente que una de sus piernas es atrapada entre los brazos de la rubia. Cuando la oriental intenta safarse, la actriz la sujeta más fuerte y comienza a reclamarle…

-

-

-¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste?. –Dice a viva voz.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

-¡Me diste un buen susto Sora!. –Clama la actriz enardecida mientras libera a la muchacha. –Pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente por tu imprudencia y tan solo por acomodarte la máscara.

-Es que… no quería que me descubra… -Susurra mientras comienza a llorar… -¡Perdonemé Señorita Layla!. –Vocifera la mujer entre llantos. –No pude convertirme en sus sueños, la defraudé completamente… -Grita mientras intenta bajar de la red cuando nuevamente es aprisionada por la dueña de casa.

-¡No te vayás!. –Solicita mientras la rodea con sus brazos acostándose junto a ella en la red. –En ningún momento me defraudaste Sora querida…

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Que nunca me defraudaste. –Asegura mientras la suelta para poder acostarse sobre la red viendo el trapecio. –Posiblemente no hayas interpretado bien esa frase cuando te la dije…

-¿A que se refiere con eso señorita Layla?.

-Layla, dije que me llamés Layla. –Ordena la cineasta mientras se acomoda mejor sobre la red cruzando sus piernas y poniendo sus manos en la nuca. –Y lo de mi frase te lo cuento luego.

-De acuerdo. –Comenta mientras se acomoda de la misma manera que la rubia.

-Sora; ¿No te pareció raro que no me sorprendiera al descubrirte?. –Comenta mientras se acomoda de costado para ver directamente a los ojos a la asiática.

-¡Es verdad!. Creía que si me descubría me mataría, se enojaría o se pondría triste…

-Algo de eso debería de hacer… -Suspira la blonda. –Me abandonaste por muchos años, no me llamaste por teléfono, no me escribiste ni me viniste a visitar. Y eso que somos amigas…

-Bueno, yo… estuve en contacto mientras vivía con Cecile… después desaparecí porque… creía que decepcionaría a todos, especialmente a usted… Layla… ya que no pude triunfar en el espectáculo circense ni ser su sueño…

-Layla; ¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando te encontré por primera vez haciendo de payaso en la plaza?.

-Que… todo espectáculo es digno si se hace con el corazón.

-¡Exacto!. Y mientras hayas triunfado como estrella en un circo, por más chico que sea o que te hayas ganado el cariño de los paseantes de una plaza, para mí es el cumplimiento de mi sueño, que es justamente alegrar a la gente.

-Layla… -Suspira.

-Pero hay otro sueño que me gustaría cumplir Sora… -Indica la blonda mientras se acerca tentadoramente a la japonesa. –Y espero que me ayudés a hacerlo realidad…

-Pero… ¿Aún no sé porque es que no se sorprendió al descubrirme?.

-¿Querés saberlo?. –Inquiere mientras se arroja sobre su amiga acariciándole las piernas. –Te lo digo, siempre supe que eras vos. Ocurre que por más que intentes ocultar tu cara con un antifaz, jamás vas a poder cambiar tu voz o lo que es mejor… -Añade mientras la abraza y la mira fijo a los ojos. –Esconder esos preciosos ojos color café que a pesar de estar tristes no pierden su belleza.

-¿Y por algo tan simple sabía que en realidad el payaso Arco Iris era yo?. ¿Entonces por que no me lo dijo?.

-Lo hice para que te descubras ante mí por vos misma, supuse que una buena razón tendrías para no mostrar tu cara, aunque te haya reconocido por tus ojos tuve mis dudas en varios momentos, sobre todo cuando me rechazaste… -Manifiesta acercando su rostro al de su amiga.

-Layla… -Suspira la japonesita al ver los labios de la rubia acercarse a los suyos.

-

-

Ambas mujeres se derriten en un fuerte beso mientras se abrazan con ardor y locura haciendo balancear a la red de seguridad en que se encuentran. Las manos de ambas chicas ya comienzan a acariciar zonas erógenas de ambas con lo cual también la peluca de Sora vuela por los aires mientras la rubia le suelta los cabellos retomando las caricias a otras zonas mas íntimas. La asiática únicamente se relaja y se deja amar por su amiga quien aumenta el ritmo de sus manos y el jugueteo de su lengua con la de la oriental, cuando Sora siente que las manos de su compañera aflojan sus prendas emite un ligero gemido, que es tomado por la actriz como señal de aprobación, con lo cual se aventura a sentir la suave piel de la japonesa quien ante el contacto de la mujer revive ese calor apasionado que nadie más que Cecile le hizo sentir antes, por lo que expresa su placer con varios gemidos continuados… pero, cuando más entregada al amor se encuentra Sora, reaparece el fantasma de Cecile… por lo que la muchacha se enfría y suplica a Layla no continuar, para pesadumbre de la actriz…

-

-

-Perdón… -Masculla Sora dolida y triste. -Pero todavía no puedo entregarme al amor de esta manera… Me siento en falta con Cecile…

-De acuerdo Sora… -Dice la rubia separándose de la japonesa. –Al menos hoy pudimos hacer más cosas que el otro día…

-Es verdad, y disculpemé de nuevo Layla.

-No hay nada que disculpar Sora. –Dice calmadamente mientras baja de la red sin verla a Sora y yendo hacia la salida.

-¿Adonde va Layla?.

-A darme una ducha fría. –Comenta sin verla. –Estoy muy transpirada.

-¿Se enojó porque no pude...?.

-No Sora, para nada. –Informa mientras se da vuelta para verla. -¿Querés quedarte a cenar conmigo?. –Agrega mientras le sonríe. –Puede que tengamos otra oportunidad.

-¡Si!. Me quedo. –Acepta la oriental.

-

-

Después de que la rubia tomara su ducha fría y su baño de inmersión, las empleadas de la mansión sirven la cena a la dueña de casa y su invitada. Finalizada la comida, ambas mujeres conversan de trivialidades hasta que la oriental reacciona y nota lo tarde que se hizo por lo que decide regresar a su pensión. Pero la actriz de cine tiene otras ideas en mente…

-

-

-No te vayás, quedate a dormir conmigo.

-Pero Layla…

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, al menos podrías acompañarme esta noche así seguimos charlando… -Solicita de manera seductora.

-Está bien… -Acepta la agasajada.

-

-

Varios minutos después, las mujeres se disponen a dormir, cuando Sora pregunta acerca del lugar en que pasará la noche, la rubia le confirma sus sospechas: dormirán ambas en la misma cama, pero para tranquilidad de la japonesita, Layla le promete que no la obligará a nada que no quiera, por lo tanto, Sora decide aceptar la propuesta de la rubia a pesar de que también le ofreció la alternativa de descansar en otra habitación. Ya a la hora de dormir, ambas mujeres se recuestan en la cama y se dedican a conversar un rato hasta que el sueño las vence. Layla se duerme primero y Sora al verla, se emociona y la abraza durmiéndose al instante abrazando a su amada…

A la mañana siguiente Sora despierta. Algo somnolienta mira a su alrededor y le lleva algunos segundos recordar porque se encuentra en esa habitación, al recordarlo se percata de que Layla no se encuentra a su lado por lo que se viste apresuradamente y baja a la cocina para desayunar, pero en vez de encontrar a la actriz, una de las empleadas le informa que Layla se fue a su trabajo muy temprano pero le dejó dicho que a la tarde quiere encontrarse con ella en la plaza de siempre para ir juntas a "cierto lugar".

Finalizado el desayuno, la acróbata parte hacia la plaza para realizar su espectáculo, con algo de inquietud de su parte debido al "mensaje" de la rubia. Pasado ya un buen rato del mediodía, Sora comienza a levantar sus cosas para volver a la pensión en la que vive, pero, en ese instante nota que Layla se acerca hacia ella, pero en vez de esconderse o intentar escapar Sora se acerca a ella sacándose la mascara recibiéndola con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa…

-

-

-Que cambio Sora. –Comenta la rubia. –Días atrás hubieses intentado escapar ante mi presencia…

-Es que ya quedó todo aclarado. –Explica la japonesa. –Además desde anoche estoy intrigada con respecto al lugar al que iremos…

-Sora… espero no te hayas hecho muchas ideas respecto a eso. Es que el lugar al que iremos es el Kaleido Stage, así que no creo que sea una sorpresa…

-¿Al Kaleido…?. Es que…

-¿Qué ocurre Sora?. ¿No querés ir?.

-Pasa que… no sé si podré enfrentarlos a todos luego de mi partida y mi desaparición…

-Cual es el problema, Kalos dijo que podías volver cuando quieras.

-Si, lo sé. Pero es que me da vergüenza volver, me siento una fracasada. Fue en parte por eso que me escondí y no quería mostrarte mi rostro.

-Nadie va a reprocharte nada Sora. –La tranquiliza la actriz mientras la rodea con sus brazos. –Viviste muchas experiencias tristes en estos años y es de imaginarse que entenderán tu actitud. Aunque si alguien te dice algo malo o te ofende de alguna forma se las verá conmigo. –Afirma Layla segura de si.

-De acuerdo… -Susurra Naegino no muy convencida.

-

-

Ambas mujeres abordan un automóvil el cual las lleva a su destino, el Escenario Kaleido. Al llegar las recibe Kalos, quien se encuentra ya con varios años encima pero no por eso menos activo en el escenario. Al ver a las chicas, las recibe afectuosamente y las invita a pasar a su oficina para así conversar acerca del futuro de ambas…

-

-

-Es complicado lo que me están pidiendo… -Se ataja el jefe del circo. –Ustedes saben que armo el programa con mucha anticipación debido a los ensayos y…

-¡Pero te lo estoy pidiendo por favor Kalos!. –Solicita la actriz. –¿Tanto te cuesta hacer un espacio entre las funciones?.

-Además usted me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera… -Suplica la oriental.

-Si, lo sé Sora. –Musita el hombre. –Pero modificar el programa a esta altura es difícil, además tengo que pedirle a todos los que actúan en la obra que cambien sus planes y…

-¡Pero es que no me interesa estar en la función!. –Clama la muchacha. –Lo que quiero es trabajar aquí en el escenario, con mis amigos, aunque sea barriendo el piso…

-Sora… -Musita la rubia.

-Se lo pido jefe, por favor…

-Está bien. –Acepta finalmente el barbudo. –Veré que puedo hacer. Pero te advierto que sería un desperdicio tenerte en el Kaleido sin actuar.

-¡Gracias jefe!.

-Sabía que me ibas a poder ayudar. –Agrega la artista.

-Te va a costar un favor Layla. –Indica Kalos mientras se acerca a la japonesa. –Pero debo reconocer que tus piernas se conservan bastante bien, aunque un poco "oxidadas". –Comenta mientras masajea las piernas de la chica.

-Jefe… -Susurra Sora avergonzada.

-Kalos. ¿No te parece que te estás pasando?. –Comenta la blonda con un tono marcado de celos.

-Lo único que estaba haciendo era verificar las condiciones atléticas de Sora. Y por lo que veo con un poco más de entrenamiento estará a punto.

-¿Entonces, podré empezar con las practicas?.

-Claro que si Sora. –Aprueba el dueño. –Por el momento vas a hacer algunas tareas detrás del escenario, ya veré después en cual de las obras podrás participar para tu esperado regreso al escenario.

-¡Gracias jefe!. –Exclama Sora mientras lo abraza ante la mirada de la rubia que la mira deseosa.

-¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo?.

-Por supuesto que si señorita Layla. –Dice Sora mientras suelta a Kalos para abrazarla con fuerza. –Me reservaba el mejor abrazo para usted.

-Hay algunas habitaciones disponibles, pedile a Sara que te asigne una. –Ordena el superior. -Hoy aprovechá el resto del día para acomodarte y mañana comenzas de nuevo a trabajar aquí.

-¡Gracias, gracias!. Iré ya mismo a avisarle… -Comenta Sora mientras sale de la oficina dejando solos a Kalos y Layla.

-Nunca pierde su entusiasmo. –Declara el jefe.

-Es lo que me gusta de ella. –Susurra la rubia.

-

-

Al salir corriendo del recinto, Sora no se percata de que algunas de sus antiguas compañeras de trabajo se encontraban detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación, por lo que tuvieron que llamarla por su nombre para que la oriental las reconozca…

-

-

-¡Sora!. –Exclama una mujer.

-¿Qué pasa…?. –Dice la japonesa antes de notar que quien la llama es Rosetta. –Ro… ¡Rosetta!. –Grita antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la belga. -¿Cómo estuviste?. Hace mucho que no nos vemos…

-¿Y a nosotras no nos vas a saludar?. –Comenta Mia quien se encuentra junto a Anna.

-Chicas… -Musita Sora con emoción. –Las extrañé tanto… -Exclama mientras las abraza. –Pero… ¿Por qué están tan contentas después de que las abandoné por tanto tiempo?.

-Estamos muy alegres porque volvés a trabajar junto a nosotras… -Afirma Rosetta. –Además no te olvidamos como amiga.

-Gracias… -Susurra Sora con emoción. –Muchas gracias a todas por este recibimiento…

-

-

Luego de conversar con sus amigas, Sora se acomoda en la habitación que le fue designada, que casualmente es la misma que tuvo con anterioridad. Pero, lamentablemente Fool ya no está junto a ella. A pesar de sus tendencias voyeurs, Sora siempre le tuvo aprecio al bufón fantasma. Luego de eso, rumbea a la pensión en donde salda la deuda con el casero y levanta las pocas pertenencias que allí le quedan, ya que Kalos le permitió instalarse en el Kaleido esa misma noche.

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, Sora se encuentra con Kalos quien le asigna como tarea la limpieza de la pista, además de ordenarle un intenso entrenamiento para la tarde. Cuando la noche cae, Sora persiste en el entrenamiento del trapecio, cuando el dueño se acerca para informarle que puede ir a cenar, esta se niega y permanece en su lugar. Inútil insistir, por lo que el jefe regresa por donde vino pero, una mujer rubia que acaba de entrar puede que la haga cambiar de parecer…

-

-

-Sora, bajá de ahí, ya entrenaste mucho por hoy.

-Quiero estar bien para cuando actuemos juntas en mi regreso al escenario. -Informa la japonesa.

-Pero si entrenás de esta manera lo único que vas a conseguir va a ser lesionarte seriamente.

-¿En serio?.

-Por supuesto. –Afirma la blonda. –Además esta noche vine a invitarte a cenar, así que si no bajás pronto nos vamos a perder la comida…

-

-

Con estas palabras la mujer logra convencer a la oriental para que finalice con el entrenamiento del día, pero a la salida del trapecio alguien tiene que entrometerse. Un muchacho que aparece para cerrar todo luego del entrenamiento de la joven…

-

-

-Buenas noches Ken. –Saluda la rubia respetuosamente.

-Buenas noches. –Responde este secamente. –Era hora ya de que salieran, hace rato que espero para cerrar este lugar.

-Podrías ser más respetuoso. –Exclama Sora. –Layla no te hizo nada.

-Excepto quitarte de mi lado.

-¿Qué cosa?. –Dice la actriz sin entender demasiado.

-Nada Layla, no se preocupe, no vale la pena discutir con un homofóbico.

-Pero es que…

-No importa. –Insiste la nipona empujando a la cineasta. -Dejelo, no importa lo que esa persona diga.

-Nunca te importe Sora… -Masculla Ken mientras las ve alejarse.

-

-

Los días pasan y el entrenamiento de Sora prosigue su marcha. Mientras que los sentimientos de la rubia se van consolidando, los de Sora aún permanecen congelados. En esos días Emily, la amiga de Sora, va a visitarla a su nuevo hogar ya que tiene que volver a viajar por sus obligaciones laborales, la japonesa siente que volverá a quedarse sola…

-

-

-Mañana tengo que irme a Boston y recorrer parte de la costa este, por lo que estaré lejos un par de meses. –Informa la viajante en tono triste.

-Me voy a quedar sola. –Acepta la artista en un mismo tono.

-¡Pero que decís!. –La anima Emily. –Ahora estás de nuevo en el Kaleido y además Layla dijo que gusta de vos, así que no podés quejarte de esa manera…

-Es verdad, pero vos sos mi amiga y te voy a extrañar…

-Me gusta escuchar eso Sora, ya que vos recuperaste tu vida, estoy muy contenta por eso y…

-¡Pero yo no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas!.

-Sora… yo nunca dije eso, siempre seremos las mejores amigas. –Responde la chica. –Por más que estés con Layla o trabajés en el Kaleido o donde fuera, nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga, es más, para cuando vuelvas a los escenarios del Kaleido estaré en primera fila para aplaudirte en tu actuación…

-Gracias Emily. –Exclama la comediante mientras se arroja en brazos de la viajante. –Me hace bien escuchar eso de vos…

-De nada Sora… -Contesta abrazándola.

-

-

Ambas mujeres quedan viéndose a los ojos por un instante por lo que Emily decide aprovechar la situación sorprendiendo a la oriental con un rápido beso en los labios, pero Sora no se amedrenta ante esto por lo que decide abrazarla con fuerza y sellar sus labios con los de su amiga, la cual acepta lo que sucede abriendo la boca… unos instantes después, ambas mujeres se liberan de los brazos de la otra…

-

-

-Disculpame Sora, yo no quise ofenderte…

-Por lo visto no sabés besar a una mujer. –Comenta Sora. –Es una pena ya que ahora me interesa Layla, sino te hubiese dado clases…

-Sora; ¿acaso no estás enojada?. O al menos sorprendida…

-Para nada. –Contesta sonriente. –Me di cuenta de que siempre te atraje, además sos mi amiga, no tengo porque ofenderme.

-Gracias Sora. –Musita sonrojada. –Creo que me ayudaste a terminar de definirme…

-Ya vas a encontrar a una buena chica, o chico según quieras, que te ame.

-Eso espero, por lo pronto mañana parto de viaje con una nueva vendedora, se llama Macfly o Macarty, no recuerdo bien su nombre.

-¿Acaso vas a cambiar de trabajo?.

-No, es que pedí que me transfieran a una zona más cercana así no tengo que viajar tanto. Me molesta no estar en mi casa tanto como quisiera…

-Espero tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje.

-Gracias Sora.

-

-

Ambas permanecen conversando un rato más en la habitación de Sora hasta que Emily decide volver a su casa por los preparativos del viaje. Más tarde, Sora se dispone a tomar un merecido sueño reparador…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El trapecio se mueve solo… una bella mujer cae de él… muchos gritos rodean su caída… una japonesa se arroja llorando sobre ella… la japonesa llora en la entrada de una casa fúnebre… la japonesa llora en la puerta de un departamento… la japonesa llora frente a una carpa de circo en llamas… la japonesa se ve frente a un espejo ocultando su rostro tras una mascara…_

_-_

_-_

_-Sora… Sora…_

_-¿Quién me llama?._

_-Ya no te acordás de mí… -Dice una mujer de largos cabellos rosas._

_-¡Cecile!._

_-Que es lo que te ocurre que seguís sola en la vida…_

_-Es que yo…_

_-Vas a decirme que todavía me amás y por eso no podés relacionarte con ninguna otra chica… eso es algo que ya no tiene sentido Sora._

_-Pero yo… siento que te amo Cecile._

_-Sora, lo que vivimos juntas fue algo muy hermoso, pero ya se terminó, yo ahora estoy en un lugar maravilloso lleno de luz y alegría, tu amor es un hermoso recuerdo, pero ya no puedo vivirlo junto a vos, estamos en mundos diferentes…_

_-Te extraño mucho Cecile…_

_-Sora, ahora tenés la posibilidad de estar junto a Layla. Por lo que me contabas, ella es una mujer muy buena y sé que sabrá cuidarte como lo hice yo._

_-Si, es cierto… y sé que ella me ama._

_-Entonces, viví la vida junto a Layla y sé feliz a su lado._

_-De acuerdo…_

_-Una última cosa Sora… ¿Vos amás a Layla?._

_-Si, la amo con todo mi corazón._

_-Entonces, lo de que aún me amás ya no es excusa válida para que te sigas escondiendo._

_-Gracias Cecile._

_-De nada, y espero puedas cumplir con Layla nuestro sueño pendiente, el de poder ser una pareja con todas las de la ley._

_-Si, te prometo que haré todo lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo._

_-Gracias Sora… viví feliz junto a ella, pero no me olvidés…_

_-Jamás te olvidaré Cecile… jamás… -Murmura la oriental con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su novia se aleja de ella…_

_-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora despierta percibiendo cierta fragancia floral en el ambiente, cuando vuelve la vista hacia el cuadro de la difunta, encuentra junto al retrato un jazmín, la flor que solía regalarle Cecile…

-

-

-¡Sora!. –Se escucha gritar a alguien fuera del cuarto. –Ya es tarde, si no te apurás te quedás sin desayuno.

-Ya voy Rosetta, esperame un momento… -Contesta la oriental saltando de la cama.

-

-

Minutos después, la malabarista sale de la habitación, si bien Sora ya no lo ve, el espíritu del escenario Kaleido está siempre presente en el mismo… y más si una bella chica se encuentra cerca. Luego de la salida de Sora de su habitación, Fool levanta su brazo y de un movimiento arroja las cartas frente a si tomando una de ellas…

-

-

-Los enamorados… Una decisión de amor, las pruebas fueron superadas habiendo armonía en la vida interior y el mundo exterior…

-

-

Luego del desayuno, Sora y las demás entrenan duro para las funciones, pero, a la salida del entrenamiento Sora se choca con la persona que en estos momentos menos aprecia…

-

-

-¡Perdón!. –Exclama Sora. –No te vi, disculpame…

-Claro que no me viste, nunca me viste. –Escucha la oriental que le reprochan. –Si hubiese sido una mujer bonita la hubieses desnudado con la mirada, pero como soy hombre…

-Ken…

-Si, soy yo, el invisible.

-¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso!.

-No lo sé. –Acepta el muchacho alejándose de ella.

-¡Un momento!. –Clama la mujer. –No me vas a dejar acá con las palabras en la boca.

-No tengo nada que decirle "Señorita Naegino". –Dice este con sarcasmo.

-¡Escuchame bien Ken!. –Le replica la japonesa viéndolo firmemente a los ojos. –Te guste o no soy lesbiana y además trabajo aquí, y no soy la única de mi condición. Así que ya que vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo al menos respetame o tratame de una manera mejor ya que yo a vos no te trato mal…

-

-

Ken la mira y deja escapar un suspiro, aunque con un gesto de enojo y malestar en su tono de voz, le responde a su interlocutora.

-

-

-No le prometo nada Señorita Naegino. –Contesta mientras retoma su marcha.

-¡Que tipo!.

-

-

Más tarde, luego del almuerzo y debido a que por ser día de semana no hay funciones, Sora tiene la tarde libre, por lo que prefiere irse a casa de Layla para conversar con ella y entrenar juntas, pero presiente que esa tarde será muy especial para ambas…

Luego de una hora de entrenamiento, las chicas descienden del trapecio para relajarse un momento, momento en el cual una de las empleadas de Layla le anuncia la presencia de Paul…

-

-

-¿Vino Paul?. Que pesado… -Masculla Layla. –Está bien, hágalo pasar por favor.

-Como ordene. –Responde la empleada.

-¿Paul, el actor que es tu novio?. –Pregunta Sora.

-Si, el mismo. Pero ya te dije, es nada más que una pantalla.

-Si, lo se…

-¡Buen día hermosa!. –Exclama el actor al entrar al salón del trapecio. –No quiero sacarte mucho tiempo, vengo nomás a darte un par de noticias.

-Noticias… ¿Qué noticias?.

-Bueno, verás, son dos noticias, una buena y la otra mala.

-Contame… -Dice la actriz con desanimo.

-Empiezo por la buena, ocurre que conocí a un chico divino, un bombón que esta retierno, así de una, fue amor a primera vista y ya como que nos estamos poniendo de novios…

-¿Y la mala?. –Plantea la oriental.

-La mala es que ya no voy a poder ser el novio-pantalla de Layla, así que lamento decirte que lo nuestro terminó chiquita, pero podemos seguir siendo amigas.

-¡Me alegro por vos Paul!. –Festeja la rubia. –Merecés estar junto a un hombre bueno.

-Gracias dulce, pero eso no es todo, además mañana voy a dar una conferencia de prensa para anunciarlo, o sea que voy a salir del armario y voy a hacer como el chico ese de la peli "Apariencias" que se pone a gritar "Soy gay, igual que él y toda la vida tuve vértigo en la cola".

-Que momento… -Susurra Sora.

-Y ahora si me disculpan me retiro, me voy a encontrar con él ya que quedamos en ir a tomar el té a lo de un amigo. Besitos a las dos. –Dice a modo de despedida al salir del lugar.

-Ojalá que le vaya bien. –Comenta la japonesita.

-Lo mismo digo, sino voy a tener que aguantármelo con sus llantos… -Agrega la anfitriona.

-¿Seguimos entrenado?. –Invita Sora.

-¡Dale!.

-

-

Ambas mujeres trepan de inmediato a la plataforma y comienzan a realizar sus acrobacias en el aire con elegancia y estilo. Pero, de repente la japonesa se suelta del trapecio y cae al vacío en donde es atrapada por la red de seguridad. La rubia, al verla se arroja tras ella gritando su nombre, pero la oriental luego de dar contra la red se relaja y atrapa a la actriz en cuanto esta da contra la malla de protección. Cuando ambas mujeres recuperan la respiración, agitada por la caída, Sora abraza a su anfitriona dándole un beso rápido en los labios, cosa que sorprende a la blonda…

-

-

-Sora… me sorprendiste…

-¿Por qué te sorprendés?. –Plantea la muchacha. -¿Acaso no dijiste que te gusto?.

-Si, pero recuerdo que te sentías insegura y que no sabías lo que sentías…

-Eso ya pasó Layla. –Susurra sensualmente al oído de la actriz. –Estoy bien segura de lo que siento.

-¿Y que es lo que sentís?. –Insiste la dama.

-Siento un intenso amor hacia vos Layla… siento que te amo con toda mi alma… -Afirma mientras la rodea con sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo Sora, y no sabés todo lo que sufrí esperando este momento…

-

-

Ambas muchachas rodean sus brazos en un intenso abrazo mientras se entregan a un beso apasionado sellando en sus labios el amor que se sienten pero, luego de unos segundos Layla separa sus labios de los de Sora y la mira fijo a los ojos…

-

-

-Pero, si ya estabas segura de esto… ¿Por qué te tiraste a la red para decírmelo?. Podías decírmelo cuando bajaras.

-Es que… recordé que nos quedó algo pendiente acá en la red. –Aclara mientras comienza a acariciarla en los pechos. –O ya lo olvidaste.

-Claro que no mi amor…

-

-

Mientras ambas chicas se entregan al amor sobre la red del trapecio, uno de los últimos rayos de sol del día hace su ingreso por la ventana del recinto proyectándose sobre la japonesa dando la impresión de ser un Ave fénix reviviendo desde sus cenizas…

-

-

Fin.

-

-

Bueno, se terminó este fic, pero no será el último de Kaleido Star que haga, obviamente siguiendo la misma temática. Espero disculpen el atraso en la actualización pero mi PC estuvo en "mantenimiento" por lo que me demoré en escribir. Pronto estrenaré nuevo fic… dependiendo de mi inspiración desde ya :p pero ahora agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron y dejaron reviews, y en este momento agradezco a Layla Hamilton Original que fue quien me dejó el último review, espero te haya gustado el final y si lo deseas podés traducir este fic al portugués. Nuevamente gracias a todos los lectores y espero volver pronto con otro fic de Kaleido. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

Resurgir de las Cenizas. Capítulo Cuatro. Junio 2007.


End file.
